Meeting Again
by Jamie Fresco
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella never jumps, and E never returns. Bella is changed.90 years later, they meet again. Bella has a new family, and thinks she is over Edward. But is she? What Happens? PLEASE TRY IT!. Thanks! Better then it sounds, horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. Thanks for trying my Fan fiction. This is my first fanfic, so I need all the advice I can get. No flames, please though. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Bella, we have to go!" Chris shouted to me from downstairs.

"Okay, Chris, be right down," I sighed. Another first day of school. Another group of hormonal boys falling over themselves trying to be the first to ask me out. They didn't know that could never happen. The only boy I would give the time of day to is Chris, my brother. And--I corrected mentally. I couldn't say the name, even think the name. Not now. Not ever. Not since he left. But I was over that, I corrected myself. He didn't love me, no big deal. I'm over it.

I looked down at my outfit once more. If it were up to me, I would spend all of my time in a T-shirt and jeans, but living with Mary, who was almost as bad as Alice when it came to shopping that was hard to do. Today we had compromised, I got to keep on my old worn out jeans, and she had made me wear a strange new shirt that she had gotten me. It was tight, and had a strange design on the front.

"BELLLLAAAA!!!!" This time it was Mary who was calling. I pulled away from the full-length mirror that I had been looking into. If Chris was getting Mary involved—well, let's just say I'd rather be facing the Volturi then an angry Mary.

I walked down the spiral staircase. Mary and Chris were making out at the bottom of the stairs.

"Get a room," I commented. Mary grinned at me, then stopped, sighing as she eyed my old blue jeans.

"You said we were gonna be late. Well, let's go." I held the door open for Mary and Chris. They were so lucky. All the teenagers weren't after them—anyone could tell they were a couple. Well, actually they were married, but the staff at this new school didn't have to know that.

"Where are we going today?" The places where we had been had all started to run together continuously in my mind. I asked Chris casually as we climbed into his Hummer H3. It was a sleek, black monster. (**AN, I know absolutely nothing about cars, so I don't know if this description is anything close to right.) **

"Appleby High School in Appleby Washington," he replied. "Perfect, they have an average of 260 rainy days a year." (**AN Again, No idea if this is a real place or not.) **

Chris started driving toward the high school, at a casual 90 Miles per hour. This kind of speed would have scared me half to death if I was still human, but as a vampire, I was used to it. In fact, Chris would have driven faster, but I was still pretty opposed to the speed.

Mary had taken shotgun, as usual, and she was fiddling with the radio of our new car. She loved the car, but almost preferred our old car if only because the radio stations were a lot better. We all yearned for the music from when I was young; all anyone seemed to think about now was techno, which was proclaimed as 'The Music of the Future!' All the radio stations would play now was techno and not being a huge techno fan myself, in fact, hating it, I commanded Mary to change the station. She obliged, and popped in a old CD, and I relaxed as the old comforting music filled the car.

Would this school be any different then all of the others that we had attended? At that point, I seriously doubted it. I had been to hundreds of different high schools, along with a couple of collages since I had been changed about 90 years ago. It was all the same. The same math classes, the same science, the same people, it seemed, with all only one purpose in life, with their meaningless complaints and their self-absorbedness.

We pulled up to the parking lot for this new school. Suddenly, a crippling force hit me, taking me by surprise. Nothing like this had happened since, since _he_ left. I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to, I guess. Still, the pain was there. Handicapping me, surrounding me, engulfing me, not allowing me to breathe. I had learned to ignore the ache. Why had it come back now. Then I saw it. A silver Volvo. _His_ silver Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own anything, except maybe Chris and Mary.**_

_**Perviously;**_

_We pulled up to the parking lot for this new school. Suddenly, a crippling force hit me, taking me by surprise. Nothing like this had happened since, since he left. I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to, I guess. Still, the pain was there. Handicapping me, surrounding me, engulfing me, not allowing me to breathe. I had learned to ignore the ache. Why had it come back now? Then I saw it. A silver Volvo. His silver Volvo._

"Bella? _Bella?_ Are you okay?" Mary's worried voice cascaded toward me. Her worried face suddenly appeared in my line of sight. She took one look at my face and knew what had happened. Chris and Mary both knew what they, what _he _had done to me. Mary's mouth pulled back into a snarl and an involuntary growl escaped from her lips.

"Ye—yeah. Just for a second there, it looked like, well, it looked like _his_ car. But its not. It can't be. Plenty of people have silver Volvo's. That doesn't mean that he's here." I stuttered a little. It wasn't them I was trying to convince. I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't his car. "Anyway, let's go. We have to look like we know where we're going, or else we'll have plenty of people wanting to direct us where to go. We wouldn't want to have to kill someone for being to annoying on the first day of school." I joked. Chris and Mary didn't look convinced.

Mary led me to the main office. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Ventura. You must be new." A professional-sounding secretary introduced herself from behind the dark wood desk.

"Yes. We—, "he gestured to himself and then to me, "We are the Sutters. I am Chris and she is Bella. This is Mary Newman." We had decided to have Chris and I be siblings and not have Mary be related to us so Mary and Chris could 'date' without getting weird looks from people.

"Good. Now if you'll just sign these forms," she handed a pile of official-looking documents to Chris. I zoned out of the conversation then. Was it possible that the Cullens were here? I hadn't seen them for nearly 90 years. I hadn't heard from any of them, not once. They had better not be here. Well, actually, I wouldn't mind if they were here. Just not_ him_. Everyone else I wouldn't mind seeing again. Alice and Emmett and Jasper—I had to stop. They weren't here; it really didn't matter anyway--.

"Bella? Bella?" Mary waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped away from my thoughts. "You need to sign this." She placed one of the many forms in front of me. I signed. My handwriting had gotten a bit better since I was changed, Thank God.

"Okay, you are all set to go." Mrs. Ventura dismissed us.

"Thank you." Chris led me and Mary out into the hall where we began to compare schedules. Mary took hold of my schedule. Her face fell.

"Oh man, Bella, we only have Math and English together! Oh, well we still have Gym! Oh, and lunch too!" Mary turned around to compare with Chris.

I slowly trudged to my first period class, math. Ew. One of my least favorite subjects. At lease in English, you can learn new things, read new books. I still haven't read a lot of the books in the world. In math, I've been learning the same things again and again. Talk about boring!

"Bella! Wait up! I have math with you, remember?" Mary ran up, a bit too fast for normal humans but, luckily they didn't seem to notice.

I groaned. Just what I needed. I would have to spend the whole class pretending to listen to whatever Mary as whispering under her breath to me. Maybe I could just throw her into a wall to get her to shut up. **(AN; One of her powers, find out about it later.) **The way Mary could talk, she could give Alice a run for her money!

I kept shuffling down the halls, trying in vain to ignore the whispering and pointing humans. Some of these guys really needed a life! I just hoped none of them approached me, I didn't know if I could control my temper today. I didn't know why I was in such a bad mood. I hoped for their sake that they would just stay away.

Chris came up to Mary and kissed her full on the lips. She was surprised, but responded eagerly. I gave Chris a questioning look. He pulled away from Mary and grinned at me. "You should have heard what some of these boys were thinking." He shuddered. "I just had to show my territory." He turned on his heel and strode back the way he came, presumably going to his first period class. Chris could read minds, just like _him_.

Sure enough, several onlookers turned away, downcast. I watched as one of them didn't turn away; he had his gaze fixed entirely on me. I watched as he approached me. Mary followed my gaze.

"Hi, my name is Daniel Hamely. Do you need any help finding your way around the school?" No, what I need is for you to get away from me, I thought. Before I kick your ass all the way to California.

Instead, I faked a smile and choked out, "No thanks, I will be fine." He frowned.

"Are you sure? I know that the school can be very har—" He was cut off by Mary, who saw that I was about to burst.

"Thanks anyway." Mary replied, turning me away.

"_Get lost? _The school's a frickin square!" I whispered to Mary. She chuckled, then led me to our first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I'm so happy that some people are actually reading my story! Thank you so much! I am so happy. Please review, they make me happy********. Thanks for reviewing, BellaTonks. I also apologize for any bad grammar :( Bella might be a little OC in this chapter, though.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. I just own Mary, Chris, and Daniel Hamley.**

_**Previously**_"_Get lost? _The school's a frickin square!" I whispered to Mary. She chuckled, and then led me to our first class.

We arrived at Math just seconds before the bell rang. Mary and I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Madley. "Ah, fabulous! New students! Always a pleasure." He boomed. I could already see that this could be a problem. How could anyone be so cheerful at eight in the morning?

I faked a smile at him. Mary cut in. "Hello Mr. Madley! I'm Mary and this is Bella." She kept talking, but I tuned her out. It was something about how his tie seemed to match his shirt. Arg, I felt like screaming. I wanted to sit down. Mr. Madley and Mary seemed to be getting along. It made sense, I guess. They both were very cheery, sometimes to the point of annoyance.

Finally Mr. Madley seemed to realize that he had a class to teach. Mary and I walked to our shared desk in the back of the room. I managed to tune out both Mr. Madley's droning voice and Mary's constant whispering in my ears, which was quite a feat.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. I was out the door in less then a second. I had to get out of there! "Whoa, slow down. What's the rush?" Mary had apparently followed me.

"Nothing. It was just the thought of having to sit through those boring classes. _For the rest of my life._ It just kind of depressed me." Suddenly Mary's head was resting on my shoulders. Mary might be way over-enthusiastic about stuff, but she was good in situations like these.

Somehow, without me even saying anything, she knew what I was talking about. She knew what I really meant. She knew that I meant that there was nothing to look forward to, nothing to get out of bed for. After _he_ left, there was nothing worth living for anymore. She knew even thought I acted like I didn't care; I acted like he had not hurt me, that he had. He had hurt me. Bad. She knew I was trying to fool everyone, including myself. She knew me better then I knew myself. And it was times like these where I was grateful for that, for not needing to explain why I was hurting. Why I was always hurting.

Mary didn't say anything; she just let me wallow in my own pool of sorrow for a little while. Then she told me, "You're wrong, you know. There's always _something _to live for." I looked up at her. She was right. I had got up in the morning, hadn't I? I had gotten up for her and Chris. And maybe even for myself, just a little bit. There was something to live for.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Let's get to class." We started walking. Suddenly, I heard Mary draw in a sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around wildly. Something was wrong.

Mary's eyes were huge. "We're not the only ones here." Did that mean—

"There are other vampires at this school."

**Sorry, little bit of a cliffy. But it's a little obvious who the other vamps are. Well, at least to me it is. Oh well. Anyway, next chapter is a lot more exciting. This was a short, little filler chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is. The fourth chapter. Don't forget to review so I can know if it's good or not. I need some advice please. Enjoy!**

_**Previously;**_ _Mary's eyes were huge. "We're not the only ones here." Did that mean—?_

"_There are other vampires at this school."_

_**Don't own any of Mrs. Meyer's Marvelous characters; I just own Mary and Chris.**_

_**I totally forgot to put whose POV this is, so up until now, it was Bella's, in case you didn't realize.**_

_**BPOV**_

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

"There are other vampires here in Appleby." Mary repeated.

"But how do you know?" I asked, looking straight at her.

"Because I can see one of them." She replied, unfazed.

"What?" I followed her gaze. I saw a very pale-skinned boy with blond hair. He had purple bruise-like circles under his eyes and his eyes were a golden color. His shirt was a red, blood-like color. He was leaning against a locker that I could only assume was his. He had a bored expression on his face.

"No. No, no, no, no. No." I was whispering to myself.

"Bella. _Bella._ Do you know him?" Mary shook my shoulders. "_Bella. _How do you know him?" "Bella," she gasped suddenly. "Bella, it's not _him, _is it?" She knew better then to say the name. I knew who she was talking about. "Because if it is, I swear, I will go up and bash his--"

"Mary, calm down." I was still having some trouble getting my expression and my breathing under control. "No, it's not _him_. No, that is his brother, Jasper."

Jasper must have felt the emotions that Mary and I were sharing, because he suddenly spun around, as if looking for something—or someone.

"But Bella, if his brother is around, that must mean—," She started before I cut her off.

"I _know, _but thanks for that Mary," I replied sarcastically. "Now turn around. He can read emotions and ours must be through the roof right now. Look like you're a regular human who knows nothing about us. _Turn around! _Try to pretend we don't see him."

But it was too late. He had already seen us. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I turned around to look back at Jasper. He was pushing past scads of bewildered humans, trying to get a look at me.

"Oh crap." I whimpered. "I can't deal with this now. I can't deal with this ever. I'm going to class. Don't try to follow me," I added, after seeing her mouth open to object.

I had to get away from here. Right now. Soon my emotions would get the better of my self control and I would end up telepathically sending a desk straight into Jasper's stomach. I don't really want to know how the humans would react to seeing that, but I had a feeling it would not be good.

I turned around, and strode away from Mary and Jasper as fast as I could walk without giving away that I was not human. Why was Jasper back now? More importantly, did this mean that they were all back? I don't know if I can take that. Well, it might be nice to see them all again, to catch up. I still really loved that family. With one glaring exception. I know that he wouldn't want me there, so why should I even go? What would the point be? I don't want to cause any unnecessary stress.

I looked at my schedule. Room 212. Yep, that was the number on the door. I hesitantly pushed open the door, and then walked in. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Weisberg. You must be new." I smiled back at this elderly woman. She seemed nice enough, but very fragile. I could see her wrinkle lines lining her face, her white hair pulled back into a bun. "You can wait up here and introduce yourself to the class." She didn't wait for a confirmation, she seemed like the kind of person who was used to people doing exactly what she asked without complaint.

A few students straggled in just before the bell rang. As the bell rang, I saw a pale, blond haired boy gracefully slide into his seat. He did a double take, then his face broke into a wide grin, which seemed to say,_ I've got you now_. Jasper.

I felt my face freeze up, then lose the little color it had left. He was here! It hadn't been a hallucination after all. But it didn't matter. I couldn't face him.

"Isabella, will you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Mrs. Weisberg smiled encouragingly.

"Um, hi, I'm Isabella Sutter. You can call me Bella. I'm eighteen. My brother, Chris is here too. That's all." I tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Very good, Isabella. Anything else to share? No? Okay, take a seat. There is an empty seat right next to," she consulted her seating chart. "Right next to Jasper Cullen. The boy in the red shirt." Yeah, I added sarcastically to myself. We've met.

I could not sit next to him. "Excuse me, Mrs. Weisberg? May I go to the bathroom?" Jasper's wide grin suddenly disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Oh, Mrs. Weisberg, I think that, since Bella is new here, I should show her where the bathroom is." Jasper's voice caused me to turn around from my path leading to the door to glare at him.

"No, it's fine. I should be able to find my way to the bathroom by myself." My glare intensified, his eyes met mine and suddenly I found myself being challenged to a glaring contest.

"No, as Bella is new here, I insist."

"Bu-"

"No buts, Isabella, Jasper, you may lead Isabella to the bathroom." Mrs. Weisberg's voice interrupted our conversation. The other students in the class were looking on in disbelief at out apparently hateful conversation. They thought that we had never met before. How much I wish that that were true.

I angrily stormed out the classroom door, followed closely by Jasper, who as soon as we were outside, grabbed hold of my arm. "Get off of me" I grumbled, and yanked my arm away.

"Bella, we need to talk."

I lost control. He was talking as if nothing had happened between us. I couldn't stand it. I imagined him being thrown across the room, and, as my telekinesis kicked in, he suddenly was thrown across the room like an invisible force was controlling him every move.

Then, I broke. I didn't want to be mad at Jasper; he had done nothing to hurt me. Jasper wasn't the enemy; in fact, he used to be one of my best friends. His wife was my best friend--or at least she used to be. The look on my hard exterior crumbled. My set face changed into a worried expression.

"Sorry Jasper," I squeaked, if I was a human, I would have blushed. "I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't have done that, I lost control, and I'm sorry. Can you for—"

He cut me off. "It's fine, Bella. Don't worry about it. I can read your emotions and I can see that you're embarrassed, which means you didn't mean it." He was standing up now. It's a good thing he's indestructible. "Will you come with me?" He seemed to have determined that I wasn't going to be throwing him into any more walls anytime soon.

I supposed I owed him and his family, so I responded, "Yes." _They _hadn't hurt me.

He seemed to understand. "Thank you." He led me outside, where an awkward silence followed. We seemed to be waiting for something.

"I guess we'll pretend you got sick and I had to take you home," Jasper commented. My face must have looked blank, because he added, "When the teacher asked why we missed all period."

"Oh," was my brilliant response. Then it was back to the awkward silence.

"You know, he missed you." Jasper made an attempt to start another conversation. I stared blankly back at him. Who was he talking about? But Before I could ask, the bell rang.

"BELLLLLLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice ran faster then I had ever seen anyone run before and swept me up in a giant bear hug. She still had the ability to crush all my bones, even when I was a vampire too. "OhmygoshBella,Iamsosorryididntwanttoleaveedwardmadeusiwantedtocomeseeyousomuchandimissedyousomuchbutedwarddidn'tletmebecauseapperantlywehadmeddledtoomuchinyourlifealreadyandpleaseforgivemeiamsosorryand—" I cut her off. **(Oh My Gosh Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't want to leave. Edward made us. I wanted to come see you so much and I missed you so much but Edward didn't let me because apparently we had meddled too much in your life already and please forgive me, I am so sorry)**

"Shh, Alice, It's okay. Calm down," I said, stroking her spiky black hair. "It's not your fault."

"Oh thank you Bella! I missed you so much! Now we have to plan a HUGE shopping trip to make up for all the years we have missed. Now I was thinking, you know that huge one in–"

"Come on, Alice. Don't hog Bella," said a familiar voice. I looked over Alice's shoulder for the first time.

"EMMETT!" I shrieked and ran into his waiting arms.

He chuckled. "Hey little sis." His expression turned serious. "All that stuff about forgiving Alice, did that apply to me too?"

I pretended to think. His expression turned worried now. "Of course," I grinned up at him. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett…Still…Can't…Breathe." I choked out. He released me, and then pulled me back, holding me at arms length.

"God, I've missed you."

I turned back to the family.

"Hey Rosalie." I greeted the member of the family who had hated me the most back when I was a human. To my surprise, she pulled me into a hug.

"Our family has been a wreck without you." She whispered. I was very surprised, but I did my best to hide it, and hugged her back.

I stared at the two remaining family members. One of them, of course, was Edward. With my face hard and cold, I nodded to him, acknowledging his presence. The silence that had somehow surrounded us became more pronounced and awkward. Then, I turned to the sixth family member.

I did not recognize her, of that I was certain. She was very pretty, almost comparable to Rose. Her long blond hair cascaded in long, drawn out curls down her back. Her golden eyes sparkled and her body was perfect in every aspect. But her mouth was pulled down in a grimace, which took away from her beauty very much. As she saw me watching, her mouth pulled into a sneer.

"That's her?" She asked. The tone of her voice made it plain that this was not a complement. I froze.

"Bella? This is our newest family member. Her name is Vicki." I could see Alice grimace, it was clear that none of the Cullens liked her. I wonder why she is with them? Unless—maybe she was Edward's mate? But she didn't seem like Edwards type.

I decided to start off on the right foot. "Hello, Vicki, nice to meet you."

"Uh-huh." She looked really bored, as if talking to me was pure torture. I wonder what her problem is.

Luckily, Alice broke the awkward silence. "Bella, do you want to go home to our house? Carlisle and Esme will be so happy to see you."

"Okay, that sounds good. Just let me get Chris and Mary, they're kind of my brother and sister." If the Cullens were surprised, they didn't show it.

I looked around, everyone was nodding because they liked Alice's plan. Except for two people. Vicki was looking eagerly up a Edward. And Edward was staring straight at me, as if trying to figure out something.

**Wow, I hope you guys liked it. That took a while to type. Next chapter is Bella's story, how she is changed and all that. I can't wait to keep writing about Vicki!**

**I should be able to get a couple more chapters out soon. My vacation is coming up!!**

**Please Review, they encourage me so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi again everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter. I decided to do this chapter in Edward's point of view, to see what he was thinking. To everyone who was wondering, this is definitely gonna be an Edward and Bella story, they are the perfect couple and I wouldn't have it any other way. Sorry if Edward was a little OC in the last chapter. He just had a lot going throught his head and couldn't believe Bella was there. You also learn a lot about Vicki in this chapter too. Please review!**_

_**I don't own any of Stephenie's fabulous characters, I just control them! I do own Chris, Mary and VICKI!!**_

_People's thoughts will be italicized. _

_**EPOV**_

I sat on my bed, listening to the song Clair de Lune. It was a beautiful song, but this was the first time I had listened to it in a while. Or a little more then a while, I suppose. Actually, I hadn't listened to it since I left her. Bella. I regretted that decision every day. But Bella was probably gone by now. She had been only human. And she must have died hating me. She thought I hadn't loved her anymore. If only I could communicate to her how false that was. Without her, I was nothing. I didn't know why I decided to listen to this song now. Maybe it was a sign of closure, maybe I was finally getting over her. But that didn't seem likely. Maybe it was a sign from my subconscious that something was about to happen—that something new was about to start. The last notes of Clair de Lune drifted to a close as I heard a voice.

"Eddiekins, it's time to go to school," A voice trilled through the room. I heard several muffled snickers from downstairs. I groaned inwardly. Not her again. Vicki. The single most annoying person ever to live on this earth. She had come straight from her own personal hell to annoy me.

Worse yet, she was madly in love with me. And somehow, she had gotten it through her thick head that I loved her too. I didn't understand how she could think that; every time I saw her I made it clear that I had no feelings for her whatsoever, that I didn't even like her in the slightest, that I really hated her.

"Eddie, we're going to be late to school." Oh, great. Now she was standing in my doorway. Now she had a pout plastered onto her face. She looked a bit like a dying walrus.

I dejectedly stood up and followed Vicki out of the room. My footsteps dragged though. Vicki must have noticed because she asked in a sickly, honey-sweet voice, "Honey, what's wrong?" I didn't answer, and I felt pain rush through my chest, wishing for another voice to be calling me honey.

I stalked out, leading the way toward my newest car, a 2097 silver Volvo. I grimaced as Vicki pulled herself into the shotgun position beside me and put her head on my shoulder. I shoved her off. She looked hurt for a second, and then understanding flashed through her eyes. "Oh, playing hard to get, are we?" She grinned slyly, pleased that she had figured it out. I groaned inwardly. She was impossible to discourage.

The rest of the family piled into the car, sending me messages through their thoughts. Emmett thought, '_Ha-ha, I feel bad for Edward. I would feel horrible if that idiot was chasing after me._' I growled under my breath, and he must have realized I was listening, for he grinned sheepishly and thought. '_Sorry Edward. But you know it's true. This wouldn't have happened if Bella was still with us…_' I stopped reading his thoughts then. I knew what was coming.

Ever since we left Bella, Emmett had an annoying tendency to think about Bella, knowing it would hurt me. He still hadn't forgiven me yet. It was worse when we had first left, when his thoughts had broken the hole wide open. At least by now I was used to it, I was numb to the feeling.

I tried to read Alice's thoughts, but all that was in her head was a rather annoying chorus of '_LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALA._' I wondered idly what she was trying to conceal from me. But I didn't really care too much, nothing really mattered to me since I left her. Besides, last time Alice concealed her thoughts from me; it involved a surprise party and a very unhappy Edward.

I stepped down on the gas pedal and settled in at a comfortable 120 miles per hour. I tried to ignore my sibling's squabbles from the backseat and succeeded, but I could not ignore Vicki's hand running through my hair. Finally, I got fed up with her. "Could you please not do that while I'm driving?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I see. You want to save it for when we're alone later, right?" She smiled, not wanting an answer. I could hear Emmett's thoughts rushing through my head. '_Boy she got you good, Edward._' I grimaced.

Finally we pulled up to the school. Another boring day at Appleby High. I opened my mind to the flood of thoughts around me. Most of them were focused on a new edition to the school, three new students. Apparently two of them were siblings and the other was not related, but was going out with one of the siblings. There names were Mary, Chris and Isabella. I shuddered at how close her name was to my Bella's. Apparently they were all extraordinarily beautiful, with dark circles under their eye. A thought occurred to me.

"Hey Alice," I started, turning to her. "Are the new kids vampires?" Maybe she had a vision or something.

Alice smirked and skipped off. "That's for me to know and you to find out." I growled under my breath. Then I tried to read her mind. _Nice try Edward._ Great. She was blocking her mind again. What was so important that she had to block her mind all the time? I shrugged it off and climbed out of the Volvo.

I walked to my first period class, English. I had arrived rather early, so I headed to my seat in the back of the classroom and started reading peoples minds around me, for I had nothing better to do. Most of the boy's thoughts were focused on the new student, Bella Sullen. Some thoughts lingered on the other new girl, Mary, but most were discouraged after learning that she had a boyfriend. There was no doubt in my mind now that these new students were vampires.

I concentrated once again on the students whose thoughts strayed to Bella. I could see her clearly in some of their minds. Brown hair, beautiful—she looked so much like my Bella. But my Bella was gone now. I suspect she had perished long ago. But these thoughts of this Bella brought a painful recollection back to me. They just looked so alike. Suddenly, my heart ached for my Bella. I stiffened. This was a forbidden thought. I could never be with Bella; she would not want a monster like me back with her, even if she was still alive now. I had broken her heart—broken hers and mine too. But it was what I had thought was best for her. It had been best for her.

She had probably fallen in love again, with someone healthier for her then me. She had probably had a long, healthy life, free of vampires and mythical creatures. She could have had kids, beautiful; of course, any child of Bella's would have been beautiful. She would have forgotten all about me. I had done the right thing by leaving. Al the same, a tortured voice in the back of my head reminded me of that conversation with Carlisle so many years ago.

_Flashback;_

"_I had to leave, Carlisle! It was what's best for her. She deserves so much better then me, a soulless monster! Now she can fall in love with someone else, someone so much healthier for her then me. She can be happy, have kids and…be Bella." I trailed off at the end._

_Carlisle's eyes were gentle. "Maybe that's so, but, you're who she wants."_

_I had nothing to day to that._

_(End Flashback) _

I was right to leave. I had to. I had to believe that in order to exist. Bella was so much better off without me.

RING! The bell rang, singling the end of class. I was in a daze; I had not known the time had gone so quickly. I slowly trudged to my second period class, math. Mr. Madley was there.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen!" He boomed in his deep voice. "Take your seat!" How anyone could be so cheerful about math, I could not understand. It was easily the dullest subject.

At lest Alice had this class with me. She seemed unusually excited as she skipped into the classroom. I wondered what she was so excited about. I tried reading her mind once again, but all I heard was a loud chorus of _ABCDEFGHIJKLM- _I pulled my mind away from her thoughts. I had no desire to listen repeatedly to the alphabet song.

Finally, the bell rang, and Alice was pulling me along, running very fast. "Alice, where--" I let my voice trail off. Because standing directly in front of me was my love, my angel, my Bella.

I could tell right away that it was her. The images in the students mind had not done her justice, no, not at all. Not anything close. She was beautiful, more so then I had ever seen before, more beautiful then she was then when she was human. Or maybe my memories had just faded away her perfection.

I stood there, too stunned to move, as Alice ran up to Bella and hugged her. I felt a pang as I realized that it was my fault that these best friends had not seen each other for all these years. Alice was speaking fast now, much too fast for anyone to understand. Bella seemed to get the gist of it, though, and sighed. "Shh, Alice, it's okay. Calm down. It's not your fault." The way she said _your _gave me the feeling that she blamed _someone._ And she was right to. It was entirely fault, all this is my fault.

Alice was talking about some shopping trip or something. Bella glanced past her and saw Emmett. "EMMETT!" She shouted. They had obviously missed each other. Emmett gave Bella a hug that would have made any human's bones break. "Can't….breathe…" She choked out. Emmett laughed as he released her.

Then Bella saw Rosalie. "Hey Rosalie." She greeted her tiredly. I think that Bella was remembering a long time ago, when Rose had hated her. Rose had gotten past all that when she saw how miserable I was without Bella. Rose surprised Bella by hugging her.

Then Bella had turned to me. I saw the cold heartache in her eyes as she nodded at me, acknowledging my presence. I saw Alice and Jasper exchange a knowing look behind Bella's back. I felt my mind being pulled away from my body and suddenly I was nothing. Of course Bella didn't love me anymore. I had broken her heart. I was a monster, not just a vampire, but an actual monster, one who hurt everyone I loved.

I wanted to run up to Bella and pull her into my arms, but of course that was impossible. She didn't love me anymore, how could she? I had been horrible to her.

Then she turned to Vicki. I almost forgot she didn't know who Vicki was. Vicki stared for a second. Then she asked, "That's her?" Her voice was full of loathing. Vicki did not know the whole story. I did not wish to tell her it. She only thought that I had been friends with a human.

I saw the shock register on Bella's face. Then her face pulled into a hard mask.

"Nice to meet you, Vicki." She said.

"Uh-huh." Vicki replied, clearly bored. I felt even more hate toward her for not talking to Bella. I even felt some contempt for Carlisle and Esme, they were the ones who allowed Vicki to stay here. They felt bad for her. Everyone else just hated her.

Then Alice asked the unspoken question. "Bella, do you want to go home to our house? Carlisle and Esme will be so happy to see you."

"Okay, that sounds good. Just let me get Chris and Mary, they're kind of my brother and sister." I was right. Those were her siblings. Well, we would meet them soon. As Bella turned to run away, she looked at me for one fleeting second. I wondered what she was thinking. I didn't want her to leave, afraid that I would never see her again. But I had no power over her. She turned and ran away to find her brother and sister.

**Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! I know Edward was a little OC in the last chapter, hopefully this explained a little bit about what he was thinking.**

**Review please! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:)**

Dreaming with a broken heart


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Thanks to all the people who reviewed from last chapter. I hope you guys liked hearing Eddie's point of view. I just wanted to show you a little about what he was thinking when he first saw Bella again. I think he deserves a little sympathy, the poor guy. But he does deserve to be punished; it was his choice to leave Bella. But no one should be punished for being an idiot. Okay, my little side-rant is over. **_

_**This chapter is about Bella's story, how she was changed, her powers, etc. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own anything in this story except Mary, Chris, and Vicki :) Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**Previously; Then Alice asked the unspoken question. "Bella, do you want to go home to our house? Carlisle and Esme will be so happy to see you."**_

"_**Okay, that sounds good. Just let me get Chris and Mary, they're kind of my brother and sister." I was right. Those were her siblings. Well, we would meet them soon. As Bella turned to run away, she looked at me for one fleeting second. I wondered what she was thinking. I didn't want her to leave, afraid that I would never see her again. But I had no power over her. She turned and ran away to find her brother and sister.**_

_**BPOV**_

"Bells, are you sure you're okay with this?" Chris asked for the millionth time. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road although I didn't need too. Me, crash, that was a good one. I couldn't speak, afraid that my voice would break with the strain. Was I okay? No, I was most definitely not okay.

What were the Cullens doing here? Why had they come here now? I didn't want to see him. He had left me, left me broken, not caring what happened to me. He didn't love me anymore. But I still wanted to see the rest of the family. This was going to be difficult. Maybe we could agree to be friends. That might work; it would be great to actually talk to him again. But in my deepest, truest heart of hearts, I knew it would never work. Because as much as I tried to deny it, I was still in love with Edward Cullen. Very much in love. And that there was why we could never be friends. I would always want more. And I knew Edward would never want more.

I took a deep breath. I would work out that problem later. Now I had to focus on a more present matter at the moment. What would I say to Carlisle and Esme? Once I had considered them my adopted parents. Now, after not seeing them for 90 years, what would I say, what could I say? I was still pondering this as we walked up the front porch steps.

Their house, well mansion, really, was beautiful. It reminded me of their old house in Forks, even though the two houses looked nothing alike. The only thing in common was the oldness of the houses; they were both obviously from the early twentieth century. This was really an amazing feat, as that was almost two centuries ago now. The house was a light blue color, with not a chip of paint out of place. Esme had obviously already gotten to the exterior of the house.

There were many windows, more then I would like to count. I could barely see through one of the windows on the second floor. I could see the outline of several closets. Alice's room, I thought with a grin.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside, with Chris and Mary at my heels. As we stepped into the large room, Chris and Mary let out a collective gasp. I kept silent, for I had seen it before, or at least, something quite close to what was before me.

The room was so spacious, so open. I could spot Edward's piano in the corner, but something was wrong with the picture, the piano looked—lonely, somehow, like no one had played it for while now.

"Welcome to our home," a quiet voice came from the corner of the room. Carlisle.

"Oh Carlisle," I exclaimed excitedly as I leaped forward to hug him. "I've missed you so much." He returned the hug and gave me a weary smile, making him look just a bit older, even though I knew that that was impossible. I wonder what happened to make him look so worn out.

Esme stepped forward. "Oh Bella. It's been much too long." I nodded, letting her hug me. If I were human I think I would have been crying. I missed them all so much. After ninety years, I finally got to see them again. I had missed them all so much.

I saw everyone else waiting in the corner. Alice, seeing that we were done with reunions, bounded forward to stand next to me. I noticed Vicki's cold expression staring at me. I pulled away from her eyes. They scared me. They looked powerful and evil enough to burn a hole straight through me.

"Who are they?" Alice asked, gesturing toward Chris and Mary, who had not moved since we entered the room, except to stare hatefully at Edward. They still hated him. I tried to tell them that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't fake feelings for me, but they didn't listen.

"Oh yeah, this is Mary and Chris, my, well my siblings." I spoke.

"Ooo, I have an idea!" Alice bounced eagerly up and down, waving her hand in the air. "We should all go around and say our name and something about you"

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"I'll start. I'm Alice, and I love to shop. Oh and I'm married to Jasper."

Then it was Emmett's turn. "I'm Emmett. I'm married to Rosalie and I love to eat grizzlies."

"I'm Rosalie. I'm married to Emmett, and I'm extraordinarily beautiful." All of those who knew Rosalie rolled their eyes. Alice added quietly, "And she's just so modest too."

Jasper, Carlisle and Esme each introduced themselves. Then it was Edward's turn. "Um, I'm Edward. But I guess most of you already knew that," he added after seeing the stares directed at him from Chris and Mary.

"I'm Vicki, and I am really smart, really pretty, and Eddie over here is my boyfriend." She moved over to kiss Edward. I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Edward snorted and pushed her away, looking at me the whole time. Did that mean he didn't like her? Or that he didn't want me to feel bad and he would save it for later. Vicki obviously thought the latter.

Mary and Chris each introduced themselves. Mary and Alice were beginning to plan a shopping trip when Emmett spoke up. "Hey, Bella hasn't introduced herself yet."

Darn. I thought I had gotten away with it. "I think it's okay, Emmett, I think everyone here knows who I am."

"Come on Bella." Mary cooed. "Please?"

"No. This is wholly unnecessary."

"Please Bella?" Now everyone was pleading. I marched over to their couch, plopped down on the couch and folded my arms over my chest. I glanced up and saw that Edward was greatly amused by this fight.

"Fine. I'm Bella."

"And tell us a little about yourself." Alice persuaded.

"Fine. My brother and sister are Chris and Mary. I have brown hair. Are you happy?" I glared at Alice, who seemed to be enjoying herself the most. I noticed Edward smile after not hearing me say that I was married. But maybe I was just imagining it.

"So Bella," Carlisle began, getting straight to business. "How did you become—one of us?"

"Well," I began, averting everyone's eyes, "After you guys left, I was an empty shell. I wouldn't move, I wouldn't eat." Without looking up from my spot on the floor, I could tell the Cullens were exchanging glances; most of them were glaring at Edward.

"Finally, Charlie threatened to send me to Renee in Florida. I couldn't go, because I needed to know that you existed. Everything else I could take, but I needed to know that you existed. If I went to Florida, there would be no evidence that you had walked these streets. I need to know that you were alive somehow." I wasn't just talking to the Cullens now. I was talking to one specific Cullen and everyone is the room knew it. I looked up for one microsecond and saw Edward staring at me with a tortured expression on his face, completely ignoring Vicki, who was standing beside him, staring up at him with longing etched onto her face.

"I told Charlie I wouldn't go. I stayed, but I wasn't—there. It wasn't me. I was a hollow, empty shell with no emotions. I was lifeless. For four months. Then one day, I woke up. Jacob Black helped me become halfway human again. He was my best friend. Then, a couple weeks later, Jake wasn't there anymore. He was ignoring me completely. And I didn't know why. So I tried to go back to the meadow that Edward had showed me _before_. I actually found it. But I wasn't the only one in it."

"When I got to the meadow, Laurent and Victoria were their waiting for me. They told me they would kill me. I told them that they should go ahead; I had nothing to live for anymore." I looked up again. Alice and Esme had identical twin expressions; both of their faces were twisted up into identical O's on their face in horror. Mary and Chris were the only ones who didn't look horrified; they had heard this story before. Oh, and Vicki didn't look horrified at all, she just looked merely bored. I gritted my teeth and launched myself back into my story.

"They told me that they would not kill me, that they would just change me and leave me to my suffering for all eternity. And then they told me that when I found true happiness, that is when they would kill me." I took a deep breath. "I wandered around places, aimlessly for ten years. I didn't drink human blood of course; I was touched by your example." I smiled up at the Cullens.

"Then, ten years later, I found Mary in the woods. I helped her change. I showed her to only drink animal blood. We became like sisters. Then she found Chris. Chris is an old vampire, over 300 years old. He has the power to read minds, like someone else we know." I grinned at Edward. "Chris and Mary fell in love, and we've been traveling together every since." I finished my story.

"Oh Bella." Esme hugged me tightly. I did not shy away.

Emmett, being Emmett, shouted, "Group Hug!"

So absorbed was everyone in the group hug, that they didn't notice the face in the window.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed so far on the last chapter. Many of you asked the question, who was the face in the window? Well, the answer is…You'll never know! No, just kidding. I'm not **_**that**_** evil. You won't find out in this chapter, though. Anyway, everyone keep reviewing! I might now be able to get a lot of chapters up now with Christmas and relatives and stuff, but I'll try to hurry up!**_

_**I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I know her. I do not own any of the characters, except for Chris, Mary and Vicki.**_

_**Previously;**_

"_**Oh Bella." Esme hugged me tightly. I did not shy away.**_

_**Emmett, being Emmett, shouted, "Group Hug!"**_

_**So absorbed was everyone in the group hug, that they didn't notice the face in the window.**_

_**BPOV**_

After I finally was released from Emmett's death grasp, I went to go rest on the couch. The room was filled with sounds of friendly banter. Alice, Mary and Rosalie were in one corner, chatting about the best malls to visit in the area. I could feel myself being pushed into another shopping trip sometime in the near future. I noted with a smile that Jasper kept trying to inch away from Alice to join in the boy's talk without hurting Alice's feelings.

In the opposite corner, Emmett and Chris were discussing 'guy stuff.' I did not know what fell into this category, nor did I really want to know. I assumed it had something to do with cars or maybe hunting techniques.

Edward and Vicki were the only ones not in the room. Where are they? I looked around again. Nothing. Then, with my super-sensitive hearing, I could hear the faint sounds of an argument coming from the other room. It had to be them. I focused my hearing unto their conversation but could hear no specific words. Everyone else was talking to loud..

I took that moment to look up. Carlisle and Esme were smiling down at me. Carlisle began. "Bella, we were just wondering. Do you, Chris or Mary have any powers?"

"Ah, yes, actually, we do. Chris can read minds, just like Edward. He has to be within a couple miles, but them he can read whatever is passing through their minds at that moment. And Mary has the power of being able to tell whenever someone is lying, and exactly what they are lying about. It's a very useful power, being able to tell when someone is lying."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "And you?"

I grinned. "Watch."

I carefully concentrated on a flower vase in the corner. It was decorated with subtle pink flowers. I imagined the vase flying around the room. To everyone's delight, the vase soared over to Emmett and flew above his head. He didn't notice, and kept talking animatedly. By now, everyone was staring at Emmett in astonishment. He smiled, pleased that everyone was listening to his story with such respect.

It was Rosalie who jerked his attention away from his story. "Um Emmett?"

"Yes Rosalie?" He asked, staring at her.

"Look up."

He did, and I brought the vase crashing down towards his head. He let out a girlish scream. The vase was spiraling downward toward his head. Emmett put his hands above his head to prevent his head from getting hurt. I didn't get why, it's not like it would hurt his rock-solid head anyway. Then, I made the vase stop falling one inch above his head.

He looked stunned for a second, just staring at the vase. Then I made it zoom back into my waiting hand. His head snapped up to stare at me, as did all of the others in the room, save for Mary and Chris, who had seen the whole thing before.

"My power," I paused dramatically," Is telekinesis."

In an instant, Alice was next to me, wanting more demonstrations. I managed to finally get them all back to their conversations. I really just wanted to be alone and to not talk right now.

Carlisle waited until everyone else had gone back to their conversations. "Bella, that was a very cool power." I grinned up at him. He seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk right now, because he started inching away. "Bella, I have just one more thing I wanted to tell you. Bella, Edward still loves you." Then he walked away.

Why was Carlisle lying to me? Did he want to torture me, to bring back all the old wounds? I had to think to myself. I had to get away. I started to walk out the door, zombie-like. I tried to ignore the roaring in my ears.

Chris and Mary tried to cut me off when they saw me, but I shrugged off their hands. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room staring at me, but I kept walking. Then, I took off.

Hopefully, no one would try to follow me. I just wanted to run, to think by myself for a while. Thankfully, I knew just where I would go. The same place I would always go when I was upset. The place that reminded me of long ago, many lifetimes ago. A happier place, a happier time. The Meadow. Edward's Meadow.

Within minutes, I had arrived. Appleby really wasn't that far away from Forks, after all. But I couldn't go back to Forks. Too many memories, too many bad memories. I could remember the last time I had been there. Sixty years ago. For Charlie's funeral.

I could remember that day so clearly, it could have been yesterday. The world had been in mourning. It had been a rainy, dark day, (although in Forks, that was nearly every day.) The whole town had been there, mourning the day that the old retired police chief had died. And that was my fault. After I'd disappeared and was presumed dead, Charlie was empty inside. He didn't think that daughters should die before their fathers. So the way he lived had been changed dramatically. It was almost as bad as what I had been like after Edward left me. So the rest of his life was a waste. He never left the house. He had nothing to live for. And it was entirely my fault.

At the funeral, I had seen my old best friend. Jacob. He didn't look as old as I would have pictured him as. But that wasn't the biggest difference. He had a son. He looked like a miniature version of Jake. His hair was the same shade, his eyes the same color and his skin precisely the same shade. He looked about seven.

I wanted to walk over to Jake, to see him again. But I couldn't come out from behind the tree in which I had been hiding. I couldn't just go out in the open. What would everyone say if they suddenly saw Charlie's dead daughter come to his funeral?

But I didn't have too. Jacob's head suddenly snapped up and he looked directly at the tree in which I was hiding behind. Then, cautiously, he began walking toward the tree line, before cautioning his son to stay put.

He had looked behind the tree. "Bella?" He had asked, wonder in his voice. "But you're dead." Then a realization seemed to hit him. "You're a vampire?" Now it was my turn to gasp.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I'm a werewolf." He said simply. I just looked at him. "Here, you have to meet my son." He started to push me away from the trees. Then he seemed to realize I couldn't go out into the open. "Oh, right." He said. He went to get his son.

"This is Kevin." He smiled. "Kevs, this is Bella. She was my friend a long time ago." Kevin seemed shy. He didn't look me in the eye as he muttered, "Hi." Then he went back to hiding behind his father's legs.

After the funeral, I went to La Push. He told me all about how he became a werewolf. When he was ignoring me all those years ago, he was changing. **(A.N. This is where she learns everything we know about Jake in New Moon and Eclipse. I didn't want to write in here.)**

Then I had to leave. I had to get back to Mary and Chris. I turned to leave. Jake pressed a necklace in the shape of a wolf into my hand. "If you ever need me, for anything, just squeeze this wolf tightly. I will be there." I looked up at him, and knew that if I were human, I would have been crying. It was so sweet. But I wouldn't need him for anything. I was a vampire. A vampire who was strong and young and didn't need anyone help. But I knew I would keep the necklace anyway to remember him.

Then, I was rushed back to the present time. I was standing in the meadow. I unconsciously rubbed the necklace and thought about what Carlisle had said.

"Bella, Edward still loves you."

**Sorry, I had to get Jake in here somehow. That's it. The chapter is over. Next chapter is fluff! Yay! I would write more, but I just got a digital camera for Christmas along with DDR and Guitar Hero and I really want to try them out. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks again to all who reviewed last chapter. It was a little random, I know, the whole Jacob story but I had to get him in here. I think it's sweet that Bella still wears his necklace. In case you were wondering, Jacob imprinted, that's how he had a son. Now on to the next chapter!**_

_**This chapter is a little fluff, because you can never have too much fluff! **_

_**Disclaimer; I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I know her. All recognized characters are hers, except for Mary, Chris and Vicki. The songs mentioned in this chapter are Dreaming with a broken heart by John Mayer and Far Away by Nickelback. (One of my favorites) I don't own those either. **_

_**BPOV**_

_**Previously;**_

_**Then, I was rushed back to the present time. I was standing in the meadow. I unconsciously rubbed the necklace and thought about what Carlisle had said.**_

"_**Bella, Edward still loves you."**_

I looked up, startled. Where had that voice come from? A voice that had spoken exactly what I was thinking about. I would think that it was one of my siblings, or even one of the Cullens, but they didn't know where I was.

I looked around the clearing, but I could still see nothing. Not the faintest rustle of leaves, not even a cough or a sniff. I didn't think anyone was here. It was probably just my imagination. But since when does my imagination speak out loud?

I took a deep breath, and sat down at the edge of a big, blackish-brownish rock. A couple of birds chirped in the distance, which I would not have been able to hear if I were still human, they were too far away.

This is how I wanted to sit, just here, nothing else taking over my mind. So that the world stood still inside this little private circle. All I could hear was the sound of birds chirping and the echoing of the creek as the water hit the small waterfall in the distance.

All thoughts of Edward and the Cullens were now pushed far from my mind. They were never completely gone from it, but for now, I was perfectly content to sit here, for precious few seconds thinking that I didn't have a care in the world.

So carefree that I felt, I began to sing

**(The original song says she not he, but I had to change it to make it fit.)**

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part_

You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
and for a moment you ca_n hardly breathe  
Wondering was he really here  
Is he standing in my room?_

No, he's not  
cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the giving up is the hardest part

he takes you in with his crying eyes  
then all at once you have to say goodbye  
wondering could you stay my love  
will you wake up by my side?

No, he can't  
cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?   
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?  
Would you get them if I did?

No, you won't  
Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the waking up is the hardest part.

As I sang, I realized that this song—one of my favorites, was just like my life. Before, when I was still human, I kept trying to get him to stay with me. And then just like that, he was gone.

As I thought, I noticed a small shuffling over by the bushes. And then, who should step out from behind them, shyly as if he was ashamed to be caught here listening to my private singing.

Edward.

I could see now that time had not changed his face, or any other aspect of his body, except for his eyes. His eyes looked older, wiser, as if they had had to withstand a terrible sorrow. I could not have looked at him properly back when we were at his house, for fear of other people seeing that I was staring at him.

But I could stare at him now. And I could see that in the ninety years, his beauty still held me, held me captivated in his stare.

And I knew that somewhere, deep inside my heart, I still loved him. I loved him with every fiber of my being and I knew that I would never see anything so beautiful again as long as I lived. I would never want anyone else as long as I lived. And it would never be enough. I was not beautiful, or smart, or perfect, whereas Edward was all of these things. And so I would never be enough for him.

He took two small steps forward. "Hello Bella."

I kept my voice even. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I just thought—"

"It's okay. Sit down." If he traveled all this way, I should let him at least catch his breath.

He hesitantly took four more steps forward and then suddenly as right next to me. I looked away from him, because I could feel his stare on my face, studying me.

He sat down. We both sat in silence for a minute. I wondered why he was here. Why had he traveled all this way to tell me that Carlisle was lying? He could have just told me over the phone. I already knew he was much too good for me anyway.

**(Some of this stuff is copied from New Moon because Stephenie Meyer puts it so perfectly.)**

"Bella," his expression was pained. I braced myself for the worst. "Carlisle was telling the truth. I didn't want to leave you all those years ago. I had to, I could see what I was doing to you, you were constantly in danger. I just wanted you to have a normal human life. I didn't want to leave you—I thought it would kill me to leave you, but I convinced myself that it would be better for you in the long run."

I looked up at him, shock etched across my face. Why was he still lying to me? Did he find pleasure in the fact that he was hurting me?

"Bella? Bella, say something." He urged.

"Why—why are you lying to me?" I stuttered.

He looked outraged. "Bella, I'm not lying to you. Why will you believe the lie but never the truth? After the thousand times I told you I loved you break your faith in me?"

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Like some sixth sense, I saw that every word he had just said was completely true. Maybe he really did love me.

A grin slowly spread across my face as I realized that he really did love me.

"Then why did you stay away for so long? If you had come back, maybe I would believe you, but you didn't Edward. You stayed away. Do you have any idea how much pain I was in when you left me?" My voice kept getting shriller and also going down in volume, an odd combination.

"Bella, I did come back. I came back, but you weren't there. They said—"His voice broke here, "They told me you were dead." His expression was tortured. I could read the sorrow in his golden eyes.

"I knew you were in pain, but I had convinced myself that it would be better for you to have a normal life. You have no idea what it was like for me. Every second of every day, knowing that I had caused you pain. I hated anything that cause you pain which meant I hated myself. After I found out you were dead," He swallowed, even thought he didn't need to. "After I found out that you were dead, I tried to kill myself. There was no point of living without you. You had taken a part of me with you. Emmett and Jasper stopped me with the help of Alice's visions."

I listened to him, horrified. "But what about Vicki?"

He snorted, lightening the mood a little. "Vicki is an idiot. I really hate her. For some reason she thinks that I love her and that we were destined to be soul mates. She is one of the most annoying creatures ever to walk the face of the earth. I had to tell her off earlier."

"Oh, is that what you two were arguing about?" He nodded.

He watched as relief clouded my face. "Does this mean you'll forgive me?" Worry clouded his face.

"Hmm. I suppose so. On one condition." An amount of relief entered his face, but the worry was still there. He must have been worried about the condition.

"What?"

"You have to kiss me." He grinned. All traces of worry were absent from his perfect features. I found myself once again immersed in his golden eyes.

"You didn't even have to ask."

Suddenly his lips were on mine and we kissed unlike anything we had ever done before. We didn't have to be careful anymore, and for that I was grateful. I could taste the feel of his lips on mine and had no urge to pull away. Finally he pulled away and we both laid back onto the rock, looking up at the cloudless, blue, perfect sky.

Then, he started to sing to me. To my surprise, it was one of my favorite songs.

He sang_**  
**__This time, This place,_

_Misused, mistakes._

_Too long, too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left._

'_Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_That I love you! I loved you all along._

_I miss you! Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go!_

_Stop breathin', if I don't see you anymore!_

I cut him off after the first berse, and sang the next verse of the song. He was surprised, but recovered.  
_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance._

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand,_

_All of Hell to hold your hand!_

_I'd give it all; I'd give for us, _

_Give anything, but I won't give up,_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_That I love you! I loved you all along._

_I miss you! Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go!_

_Stop breathin', if I don't see you anymore!_

_**(Edward)**_

_So far away!_

_**(Bella)**_

_So far away!_

_**(Both)**_

_Been far away for far too long!_

_**(Bella)**_

_So far away!_

_**(Edward)**_

_So far away!_

_**(Both)**_

_Been far away for far too long!_

_But you know, you know, you know!_

_**(Bella)**_

_That I wanted, I wanted you to stay._

_**(Edward)**_

'_Cause I needed, I need to hear you say:_

_**(Bella)**_

"_I love you! I've loved you all along!_

_And I forgive you, for bein' away for far too long!"_

_**(Edward)**_

_So keep breathin', 'cause I'm not leavin' you anymore!_

_Believe it, hold onto me never let me go!_

_**(Bella)**_

_Keep breathin'_

_**(Edward)**_

'_Cause I'm not leavin' you anymore!_

_**(Bella)**_

_Believe it!_

_**(Edward)**_

_Hold onto me, never let me go!_

I stared at him for a minute, and then tears, long absent from my face, began pouring down like buckets from my face. Edward looked on surprised.

"I didn't know that you could do that."

"Neither did I." I confessed

"Maybe I just had nothing to cry about before now." I murmured.

He clutched me closer to him, and I relaxed in his arms, where I should have been all along.

_**Wow, you guys are lucky! 2 chapters in 2 days! I deserve some reviews for that!hint hint Hope you guys liked it. Soon in upcoming chapters we will be featuring an Edward Vicki shouting match, a series of mysterious notes and more! Please review if you liked it! **_

_**You should also listen to both these songs. They are really great songs and they are both my favorites.**_

_**Jaime**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. You've encouraged me to write this one sooner than I should have. I hope you like this one. All that stuff I promised in the last chapter will be coming up soon. I just want to show what Edward was thinking through the last 2 chapters. Oh, and if anyone had any advice for the big yell-off between Edward and Vicki that I'm planning, please give me some advice in a review. I want it to be good!**_

_**Also, I want to know if anyone actually reads these before-story author note thingies, so tell me if you do.**_

_**I am not Stephenie Meyer and own nothing but Mary Chris and Vicki. I don't own the songs in this chapter either, which are Dreaming With a Broken Heart by John Mayer and Far Away by Nickelback.**_

_**This chapter starts off where chapter 6 ended, with the face in the window and the group hug.**_

_**EPOV**_

I saw that Bella was finally back in my house. She was so close to me now and I stared hungrily at her, afraid that the second I looked away, she would disappear and I would be back to moping.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. Unlike the velvet-sweet voice of my angel, it was the opposite. The voice of the devil herself. I suppressed a groan.

"What do you want, Vicki?" I asked irritably. She was interrupting my time of staring at Bella. I slowly, painfully turned my gaze away from my angel and turned to glare at Vicki.

She didn't seem to notice that my eyes were trying to glare straight through her, to break her into millions of pieces. "Eddie, come talk to me."

"Fine, but make it quick." Curse Carlisle and Esme for making us be nice to her. If it were up to me, right now she would be on the other side of the continent, preferably in the center of the ocean.

I followed her into our dining room. She towed me over to the long red couch, and plopped down on the couch. She tried scooting closer to me, and I backed up. "Silly Edward, there's no need to play hard to get now, nobody's watching."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Vicki, get to the point or I'm leaving."

"Fine." Se pouted. "Now, I might be getting a little paranoid, but I'm starting to get the feeling that your family likes Bella more then they like me." No duh, I thought to myself. Everyone in the world likes Bella more then you. Out loud, I said nothing. I couldn't lie to her.

After not hearing me agree or disagree, she continued. "But that's okay. We both know who you really want." She inched herself closer to me.

I jumped up in a lightning fast movement. My expression was revolted. "Get away from me," I warned. "Now leave me be, I'm going back to go talk to Bella." And you'd better not follow me.

"Edward, why are you and your family so nice to her? We all know that you're just nice to her because you feel bad for her. Now stop trying to fight it, just let you feel what you feel. We all know that I'm who you're meant to be with." You and who else?

"Vicki, I do not like you, I never will like you, and now I'm going to go talk to Bella and my family." I tried to calm myself down.

She stepped in front of me. "Why do you want to talk to her, Eddie? She's as ugly as dirt. Wouldn't you rather stay here and talk to me instead of that bitch?" I couldn't control myself anymore. I went up to Vicki and slapped her.

"Don't you dare talk about Bella that way!" I growled. And with that, I turned my back on Vicki and strolled back into the main room where everyone as sitting and talking. But something was wrong, different.

There was no talking. Nobody was laughing, or joking around as I had seen earlier. Instead, everyone was staring straight at Carlisle. And someone was missing.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. There was no answer. "Dammit, where's Bella?" I shouted.

Then Mary ran up to me. "Edward, you have to find her!"

"Why? What happened? Where did she go?" I asked all these question very fast.

"Edward, you have to find her! She's never ran away before and I'm afraid something's happened to her! You're the only one who can find her! Please! I can't lose my sister!" She cried, sobbing dry tears. Chris ran forward to try to calm Mary down.

"What happened?" I asked, turning to Carlisle. He looked uncomfortable.

"I told her, well, that you were still in love with her." He said this all very fast.

"Why?" I asked angrily. "Why would you do that Carlisle?"

"I thought it was for the best." He replied meekly.

"Oh, she's going to think you were lying to her!" I was pacing now. If I were Bella and needed to think things through, where would I go? Then suddenly, the answer came to me like a rushing current.

"I know where Bella is!" I shouted, already on my way to the door. "And for God's sake, don't let that monster follow me!" I shouted over my shoulder, for I was already sprinting in the direction of Forks. If Vicki followed me, I didn't think I could control myself without witnesses. I would probably end up killing her.

I kept running as fast as I could and soon I was in the town of Forks Washington. Old, familiar. Not much had changed in the eighty-eight years since I'd last been here. When I found out that Bella had died. But I couldn't think of that now. I had to find her.

I came to the clearing by the meadow and could see her sitting there. She had never looked so alone, as I watched her. She was absorbed in her own thoughts. She looked so heartbroken that I thought to myself, "Bella, Edward still loves you."

She looked over to the exact place where I was standing. Oops. Had I said that out loud? I kept perfectly sill, so that she didn't have a hope of seeing. After making sure that no one was there, she went back to her thoughts.

She looked almost the same as she did ninety years ago. Her soft brown hair had gotten just a little longer. Her eyes were now a soft golden color, rather than the brown it had been when I last saw her, but they looked as deep as ever, except for maybe a little sadder. Heartbroken. Not at all the way an angels eyes should look. I made a silent vow to myself to make those eyes light and sparkly again if it was the last thing I ever did.

Then, to my surprise she began to sing. An old song, back from long ago when she was still human. And her voice was so full of sadness that I felt a sudden urge to comfort her. But I waited.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part

You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
and for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was he really here  
Is he standing in my room?

No, he's not  
cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part

he takes you in with his crying eyes  
then all at once you have to say goodbye  
wondering could you stay my love  
will you wake up by my side?

No, he can't  
cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?   
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?  
Would you get them if I did?

No, you won't  
Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the waking up is the hardest part.

I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let an angel suffer like this.

And so I stepped out from my hiding place behind the bushes.

I could tell she could see me now, and her face wound up in a little O of surprise, but then she recovered, and her face was back in a mask, giving away no emotions.

I took two small steps forward, slowly, so I wouldn't scare her. "Hello Bella."

She kept her face void of emotion as she asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I just thought"

"It's okay. Sit down."

I hesitantly took four more steps forward and then suddenly I was right next to her. I studied her face, taking advantage of being so close to her again.

I sat down. We both sat in silence for a minute. I knew that I had to apologize, but I wasn't sure how to begin.

**(Some of this stuff is copied from New Moon because Stephenie Meyer puts it so perfectly.)**

"Bella," I started. "Carlisle was telling the truth. I didn't want to leave you all those years ago. I had to, I could see what I was doing to you, you were constantly in danger. I just wanted you to have a normal human life. I didn't want to leave you—I thought it would kill me to leave you, but I convinced myself that it would be better for you in the long run."

She looked up at him, shock etched across her face. Why wouldn't she say something?

"Bella? Bella, say something." I urged.

"Why—why are you lying to me?" She stuttered.

How could she think I was lying to her? How could I make her understand?. "Bella, I'm not lying to you. Why will you believe the lie but never the truth? After the thousand times I told you I loved you break your faith in me?"

She stared into my face as if trying to solve an insolvable code. Then her face broke into a inexplicable grin.

"Then why did you stay away for so long? If you had come back, maybe I would believe you, but you didn't Edward. You stayed away. Do you have any idea how much pain I was in when you left me?" Her voice kept getting shriller and also going down in volume, an odd combination.

"Bella, I did come back. I came back, but you weren't there. They said—"His voice broke here, "They told me you were dead." I could still remember going back to Forks only to find Bella was dead. That broke me.

"I knew you were in pain, but I had convinced myself that it would be better for you to have a normal life. You have no idea what it was like for me. Every second of every day, knowing that I had caused you pain. I hated anything that cause you pain which meant I hated myself. After I found out you were dead," I swallowed, even thought I didn't need to. "After I found out that you were dead, I tried to kill myself. There was no point of living without you. You had taken a part of me with you. Emmett and Jasper stopped me with the help of Alice's visions."

She listened to him, her expression horrified. "But what about Vicki?" How could she think Vicki meant anything to me?

I snorted, lightening the mood a little. "Vicki is an idiot. I really hate her. For some reason she thinks that I love her and that we were destined to be soul mates. She is one of the most annoying creatures ever to walk the face of the earth. I had to tell her off earlier."

"Oh, is that what you two were arguing about?" I nodded.

I watched as relief clouded her face. "Does this mean you'll forgive me?" This was it. She probably wouldn't forgive me. But I tried.

"Hmm. I suppose so. On one condition." I was forgiven! But what was the condition? What could be so bad that would make her forgive me?

"What?"

"You have to kiss me." A wide grin broke across my face. I could agree to that request any day..

"You didn't even have to ask."

Suddenly I kissed her. It unlike anything we had ever done before. We didn't have to be careful anymore, and for that I was grateful. I could taste the feel of her lips on mine and had no urge to pull away. Finally I had to pull away. We both laid back onto the rock, looking up at the cloudless, blue, perfect sky.

Then, I started to sing a song to her.

I sang_**  
**__This time, This place,_

_Misused, mistakes._

_Too long, too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left._

'_Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_That I love you! I loved you all along._

_I miss you! Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go!_

_Stop breathin', if I don't see you anymore!_

Then she cut me off. I was surprised that she knew this song, but I listened as her perfect voice sang.

_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance._

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand,_

_All of Hell to hold your hand!_

_I'd give it all; I'd give for us, _

_Give anything, but I won't give up,_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_That I love you! I loved you all along._

_I miss you! Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go!_

_Stop breathin', if I don't see you anymore!_

_**(Edward)**_

_So far away!_

_**(Bella)**_

_So far away!_

_**(Both)**_

_Been far away for far too long!_

_**(Bella)**_

_So far away!_

_**(Edward)**_

_So far away!_

_**(Both)**_

_Been far away for far too long!_

_But you know, you know, you know!_

_**(Bella)**_

_That I wanted, I wanted you to stay._

_**(Edward)**_

'_Cause I needed, I need to hear you say:_

_**(Bella)**_

"_I love you! I've loved you all along!_

_And I forgive you, for bein' away for far too long!"_

_**(Edward)**_

_So keep breathin', 'cause I'm not leavin' you anymore!_

_Believe it, hold onto me never let me go!_

_**(Bella)**_

_Keep breathin'_

_**(Edward)**_

'_Cause I'm not leavin' you anymore!_

_**(Bella)**_

_Believe it!_

_**(Edward)**_

_Hold onto me, never let me go!_

She stared at him for a minute, and then tears, long absent from my face, began pouring down like buckets from my face. That was weird.

"I didn't know that you could do that."

"Neither did I." She confessed

"Maybe I just had nothing to cry about before now." She murmured.

And then, finally, my Bella was back in my arms again.

_**Hope you liked it! I know Bella forgave Edward kind of quickly, but hey, she's a forgiving person! Next chapter is back to Bellas POV but I'm away for a couple days, so don't expect anything soon.**_

_**Review, please!**_

_**Jaime**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter. I've figured out that a grand total of…one person who actually reads theses author notes! Maybe I'll make it longer this chapter just to annoy those who don't read it as punishment! So, as everyone has realized Bella and Edward are back together. Sorry for the repetitiveness last chapter in Edward's POV. It was almost the same as Bellas. But I really had to get the Vicki-slapping thing in. I just really wanted to see her slapped!**_

_**Also, when I'm not working on this story or doing other stuff (Contrary to popular belief, I DO have a life) I am very bored. So if you wrote or read a good Twilight fanfic, could you tell me? I want to read it!**_

_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer; I own nothing except Vicki, Mary and Chris.**_

_**Previously;**_

_**He clutched me closer to him, and I relaxed in his arms, where I should have been all along.**_

_**BPOV**_

"So, does anyone else know that we're back together?" I asked. We were walking side by side, holding hands as we walked away from the meadow. If we had been running, we would have been home by now. But we both enjoyed these moments—just us—before we got back to our hectic lives with the families.

"Just Alice, but she's not saying anything. I think the others might get a clue though. She's been bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat for the past fifteen minutes," he replied dryly.

I laughed. Edward pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me so that we were almost connected. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Race you!" I shouted, pulling away from his grasp and racing in the direction of Appleby. Why was I doing this? I knew that Edward was a lot faster than me. I was definitely going to lose. But still, I kept running. He hadn't passed me yet.

Then, for the first time, I looked to my side. Edward was running, keeping pace with me, smiling down at me. I felt an answering smile on my face. Then, in a fast motion that I had trouble keeping track of, even as a vampire, he swept me up into his arms, bridal-style.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I won." I informed him. He just laughed.

Then, suddenly, we were in front of the Cullen's gorgeous house once again. Edward put me back on my feet and I got a curious sensation in the pit of my stomach. That's weird. I wonder why I was nervous. It's not like I hadn't seen the Cullens before.

Suddenly, I was reminded of the first time that I met Esme. The other Cullens I had met before, but I first met Esme when Edward had brought me to his house for the first time. A lifetime ago. For some reason, this reminded me of that.

Edward, seeming to sense my distress, smiled reassuringly at me and pulled open the door for me. Then I was hit by a white bullet running at dangerously high speed.

I fell down, blank shock on my face. Alice was hard. She was hugging me. "Oh Bella! You and him! You guys are finally back together! I saw it, but I didn't say anything. You don't know how hard it was--" she screeched.

"Nice to see you again too, Alice" I added, cutting her off. I patted her back weakly. Then I felt Alice being physically removed from me. Emmett held out his hand. I took it and felt myself being lifted off the floor. "Thank yo--" I tried to say to Emmett, but was cut off.

Now it was Emmett's turn to try and break all the bones in my body. I tried to break free, but couldn't. "Can't—breathe—Emmett" I squeaked.

He laughed, but let go of me. "Silly Bella, you don't need to." He reminded me.

Then Mary tried to catch me to hug me, but I evaded her arms I'd had enough. "What is it with you guys and trying to break every bone in my body?" Everyone laughed, with one exception—Vicki.

She was staring straight at me, her eyes burning holes through my body. I could feel the hatred seeping through her over from here. And when her eyes caught mine, I found I couldn't break away. Her eyes were an unusual, not purely a golden color like the eyes of the Cullens or even Mary or Chris. Her eyes had a golden tinge, but also had a sinister mixture of other colors in them. Finally her eyes released me.

No one seemed to notice this exchange. "Bella, can we talk to you for a second?" Mary asked?

Perplexed, I answered, "sure."

I followed Chris and Mary out the back door of the house. We traveled a bit far, so, I assume no one would be able to overhear us. Finally, Mary spun around to face me.

"Bella, I just wanted to make sure that you were making the right decision. I know you love him, but are you sure that he feels the same way?" She asked. Oh, so this was it. They were going to try to persuade me not to go back to Edward. Anger and resentment flared up within me, but before I could speak, Chris spoke up.

"Bella, I don't think you have to worry about that. I've been reading his mind since we've got here; trying to figure out why he left you, and I've seen that he still loves you. Everything he told you was true. I also read his family member's minds and have found out that he's been miserable and that they are all so happy that you're back so that Edward won't be miserable anymore." As he spoke, a slow smile began spreading across my face. So it was true. I had made the right choice in forgiving him.

Now a grin was on Chris's face. "And I saw that Edward slapped that Vicki girl." Now my smile mirrored Chris's.

Mary seemed to be accepting this too. "Bella, I also wanted to say that if you want to stay with Edward and leave us, well, that would be okay. I've seen the way you two look at each other and I think that you were meant to be together." She finished.

"Thanks Mary, but for now I'm good. You guys can stay here for now. I haven't made that decision yet." I told her. Her face lit up as she realized that she didn't have to leave me yet.

I was so glad that Mary and Chris seemed to like Edward. And it meant so much to me that they were willing to give me up so that I could be happy. "Thank you guys so much for being so supportive during this. It means a lot to me." Next thing I knew, Mary was hugging me.

We finally arrived back at the house. Edward looked at me questions, in his eyes. Then he must have heard what had happened in Mary or Chris's thoughts. He walked over to me and took my hand. I smiled up at him. I noticed that most of the Cullens had gone into another room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all had left. Chris and Mary then both exited to go somewhere else too.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Now it was Vicki's turn to speak. My eyes narrowed infinitesimally as I wondered what she could have to talk to me about. I had a feeling that if couldn't be anything good. Her eyes widened and she looked innocent—too innocent.

"Fine." Might as well get it over with. I followed Vicki out the front door. She made a move to go farther, but I stayed right in my spot. The more witnesses the better.

"So, what do you think you're doing, trying to steal my boyfriend?" She asked, a challenge in her voice.

"Your boyfriend? Vicki, Edward would care more about a loaf of bread then he does about you." I replied.

"So you think you can just waltz in here and trick Edward into thinking he actually likes you? It's obvious that he likes me more then you, so just back off! There's no competition. I mean, look at me, gorgeous, brilliant, perfect. And look at you." She snorted. Modest much? I thought. "It's obvious who he really likes. Everyone knows he's just pretending to like you so that you don't feel bad."

"If he's going to like someone because he doesn't want them to feel bad, then you're the one he should like. At least my head isn't potato-shaped!" I replied.

"Ooo, point for Bella,' I heard Alice whisper to Jasper from their bedroom upstairs. Meanwhile, coming from the adjacent window, Emmett was cracking up.

"You bitch! How dare you say that about me! You'll be sorry, after he shows you who he really likes!" She pulled her hand back as if to slap me. A dark shadow appeared.

"I really don't think you want to do that to her," Edward's voice said, menacingly. I saw him appear next to me as if he had been there all along. I smiled. I could take on anything with my angel next to me.

"Eddie, tell her who you really like. Tell her how you only like me. Not that bag of dirt over there!" She whined. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Vicki, I don't like you, I never liked you, and I never will like you. I was being polite before, but after hearing you threaten Bella, you are no longer welcome here. Get out of my sight before I get Bella to come after you." _**(AN; YAY! FINALLY!!)**_

"Bella?" She sneered. "What's she gonna do to-"

I let my power loose then, and she began soaring through the air, landing hard about 20 feet away. My telepathy did come in handy sometimes.

"I can see when I'm not wanted. But Edward Cullen, you will be sorry! When you get sick of this bitchy monster, don't come crying to me. You will never get any of this!" She cried, pointing to her body. Emmett was nearly hysterically laughing by this point.

"YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Were her parting words.

Then, after bowing to a tremendous applause, Edward and I walked inside to enjoy what was left of our evening.

_**Hope you guys liked it! I'm doing a happy dance right now! VICKI IS GONE!! Hooray! I've waited so long for this. But now I have no one to torture! Oh man :( anyway, read the before-story authors note. I think I wrote basically everything there. You guys got lucky. I wasn't planning to be finished with this one until WEDNESDAY. So this is my New Year's present to you guys! See you in 2008! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Hello again! Thanks to anyone that reviewed. I hope you guys enjoyed Vicki leaving. I wonder if she will be back… I am still looking for stories, so if anyone has read or wrote any good ones, could you tell me? Thanks to all who gave me stories from last chapter. And lastly, does anyone know what AU means?**_

_**Also thanks to everyone who corrected me. Apparently some people do read my authors notes. Thanks!**_

_**Also, (And sorry for the extremely long AN) I GOT 100 REVIEWS!!!! Thank you sooo much everyone who reviewed. When I started this story I thought I would barely get 20! Keep it up!**_

_**I am not Stephenie Meyer; I own nothing except Mary, Chris and Vicki.**_

_**Previously;**_

"_**I can see when I'm not wanted." Obviously you can't, or you would have been gone long ago. "But Edward Cullen, you will be sorry! When you get sick of this bitchy monster, don't come crying to me. You will never get any of this!" She cried, pointing to her body. Emmett was nearly hysterically laughing by this point.**_

"_**YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Were her parting words.**_

_**Then, after bowing to tremendous applause, Edward and I walked inside to enjoy what was left of our evening.**_

_**BPOV**_

The week that followed, everything was back to normal. Almost like everyone had been transported back to when we first met in Forks. Except that this time, we weren't in Forks. And last time Chris and Mary were not with us. Most importantly, I wasn't a vampire all those years ago.

The boys at school, led by that awful Daniel Hamley that I had met on the first day, had gotten into a habit of asking me out every time that I was away from Edward. Who did they think that I was?

It was very annoying, the fights some of them got into. Did they actually believe that I would go out with any of them? They all believed that Edward was my boyfriend. In reality, he was something much more then that, but they didn't need to know that. Why would they even dream that I would go out with any of them?

What was worse, was that Daniel and another boy, named Chuck had gotten into a ridiculous rivalry about me. As if I would go out with either of them? And Edward was no help; he found the whole thing quite hilarious.

The other day, I got so annoyed that I accidentally telepathically chucked a book across the room at the back of Daniel's head. Oops. Daniel spun around, furious, but he couldn't tell who had thrown it. Then he had spotted Chuck. Daniel, giving off an outraged snarl, found a book and chucked it at Chuck. (**Ha, my idea of word play. CHUCKed it at Chuck. Get it?) **

As predicted, a book throwing war occurred. Three boys, their names unknown to me, all crouched in front of me, trying to protect me from flying books. Ha. As if I would need any help defending myself from the deathly flying books.

After three people were knocked unconscious from particularly heavy books, the principal had finally shown up. By this time, things had gotten out of control, and the classroom was full of broken lamp shards and chalk strewn all over the floor. "Well," I spoke to the principal. "It looks like books can be dangerous." The principal, Mr. Malloy, glared at me. Emmett must have heard me, for I heard a loud laugh come from somewhere upstairs, then a loud "ow!" I smiled. Rose must have gotten to him.

After that episode, I had to learn to control my emotions better when around pushy, moronic, annoying boys. But most of the time, I didn't have too. Edward had learned that I was calmer when he came to the rescue, so multiple times I was swept away by my golden-eyed savior before I could get close to Chuck or Daniel.

The Cullen's had also begun to like Chris and Mary. Mary and Alice had become close right away; they were both alike in many ways. I had already been on more shopping trips then I'd like to count. But I was happy that I had been getting along.

Chris had been getting along with Edward, Emmett and Jasper just fine. He wasn't exactly alike or close to any of them but they did like to play tricks on each other a lot, most likely Emmett was the cause of it.

Carlisle and Esme watched these bonds form with loving eyes, especially Esme. It was clear that she had begun to consider Chris and Mary as her children too. That's why I wasn't too surprised when Carlisle and Esme called our family over to their house one afternoon to talk with us.

"Come in, come in," Esme waved us into the Cullen's house.

"Oh good, Mary and Bella, you guys are here. I wanted to show you this new shirt that I bought…" I inwardly groaned. But then Esme saved me by cutting Alice off.

"Alice, you can show Mary and Bella your clothes later. Now we have to talk. Remember what we discussed?" Esme asked. Alice nodded.

"Oh yeah. You guys, take a seat. You too Chris." Alice bounced up and down. It was clear that whatever news this was it was pretty exciting and important. I just hoped it wasn't another party. When Alice had found out that Edward and I had gotten back together, she and Mary had decided that it was necessary that they throw a huge party for us. Let's just say that we got our revenge.

I walked over to sit with Edward. He shifted, and suddenly I was sitting on his lap. If I was human, I would have blushed, but of course that was not possible now that I was a vampire. Alice, still bouncing excitedly, led Mary over to the couch where Jasper was sitting. Chris, or course, followed.

Carlisle walked over to Esme and put his arm around her shoulders. "We had something that we wanted to ask you guys."

"Okay." I answered, speaking for Chris, Mary and myself.

"We were wondering, now you don't have to, this is just an offer…" Esme paused, her voice trailing off. I nodded, signaling for her to continue. That seemed to give her the strength to continue. "We were wondering if your family wanted to move in with us and join our family, you know as Cullens."

Mary's jaw fell open and a look of blank shock crossed her face. Chris's face was expressionless, but I knew him well enough to see something going on behind his gold eyes.

"If you will excuse us for a second, we must discuss this privately." I told Esme.

"Of course, Bella.' She replied, signaling for the family to follow her out of the room. I wriggled out of Edward's grasp and he left the room, giving me a small smile as her left. I could tell he was unsure of what to say.

Alice was still bouncing excitedly. I guessed that she knew the outcome of our little chat.

I led my family away from the Cullen's house. Then I spun around to face them.

"Okay, you guys, what do you want to do?" I asked, slowly, carefully, watching their expressions. Mary's looked vaguely hopeful, I could tell that she kind of wanted to go for it, but she wasn't sure of what Chris would say. Chris's was unsure.

Mary spoke first. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I love the Cullens and all, but it might be a little weird…" Her voice trailed off, looking at Chris.

Chris didn't miss this look. He could probably also read her thoughts, too. He took Mary's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you want to do this?" He asked gently.

"Well, yeah, actually. I think it would be great to be in a big family. But do you want it?" She asked.

Chris smiled. "I want what ever you want, dear." Then they both simultaneously turned to face me.

"Do you want this?" They asked in unison.

"Um, sure. I guess so. It would be nice to be closer to Edward, and the Cullens have always been like my family, so I guess so." I answer.

"So I guess it's settled." Mary smiled. "Let's go break the news to everyone." Oh great. We were actually moving in with the Cullens. Becoming Cullens. Wow, I never thought this day would come.

"Bella! Mary, Chris, get over here. I know what you're answer is and if you don't get here in 3…2…" We sped up, knowing Alice probably would get mad if we weren't there in time.

"Yay! Finally you guys are joining the family! I mean I saw this happening for some time now…" I tuned her out. Knowing Alice, she could go on for hours. Then I saw the one I was most looking forward to seeing.

He took me in his arms. "Could you take me home?" I asked him.

He looked confused, but replied "Of course."

As we got into the car, I told him why. "Sorry. I had to get away before. I was afraid Mary and Alice would take it upon themselves to celebrate by giving me another makeover. I can only take so much!" He laughed, nodding understandingly.

I saw that we had arrived at Mary, Chris and my house. I started to get out of the car.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." He leaned in closer. I could smell his honey-sweet breath and his eyes met mine. I leaned back, completely dazzled. It seemed that I was still affected by him the same as I was when I was human. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," I breathed, trying to catch his scent in my mouth. He chuckled.

Then I remembered I had to go inside. "Call me later?" I asked.

"Always." He replied.

I turned to face the house and unlocked the door. Soon I was up in my room. There was a note on my bed. Probably from Edward, I thought.

_Dearest Bella;_

_We hope you have enjoyed your time with your new 'family.' Please note, however, that it will not last. Enjoy the time you have left in happiness, for soon it will all be over. There is nothing you can do. Do not try to fight us, we have powers you cannot ever imagine. This is just a friendly warning. Enjoy the last of the time you have left._

_Goodbye, my sweet. We shall be meeting sooner then you think,_

_V_

_**Did you like it? Who is V? You will find out soon. And Bella is joining the Cullen family. Yay! Well, this is pretty much the end of my almost-daily update. School starts again tomorrow(Blech) and basketball is starting. I'll try to update soon.**_

_**Jaime**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Hello again everyone! I hope everyone had a good couple days since I last updated. I just want to point out something that was mentioned to me in a review… okay, at one point chapter 10, I think it was; I accidentally said that Bella used telepathy. She used telekinesis. Sorry about that. Thanks, darkpheonix825 for pointing that out. I have also been getting some very entertaining reviews. Keep them coming! Most people seem to think that the note was from the Volturi, Vicki or Victoria. Hmm. All interesting guesses. But nobody knows…**_

_**Anyway, just wanted to say that I love you guys for reviewing so much! Thank you thank you thank you. Oh no! Now I sound like this stupid talking website that my idiot brothers found that keeps repeating thank you again and again. Trust me; after it gets to a million, it gets annoying. Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Sorry for the incredibly long authors note, but I also wanted to thank Tegan (That was the name, didn't leave a return fanfic account) for pointing out another play on words. I completely forgot that Alice's real name is Mary in the actual books. No wonder they're so close! It's like she found her other half!**_

_**Don't own anything; hopefully you've realized that by now.**_

_**Previously;**_

_**Dearest Bella;**_

_**We hope you have enjoyed your time with your new 'family.' Please note, however, that it will not last. Enjoy the time you have left in happiness, for soon it will all be over. There is nothing you can do. Do not try to fight us, we have powers you cannot ever imagine. This is just a friendly warning. Enjoy the last of the time you have left.**_

_**Goodbye, my sweet. We shall be meeting sooner then you think,**_

_**V**_

_**BPOV**_

A day has passed since I've received that strange note. I've been trying not to think about it, which is actually pretty easy, with our moving and all. But that strange note is never far from my mind. Edward noticed, just this morning. He asked me what was wrong, but of course I couldn't tell him about the note. It had warned me not to say anything and if anything happened to Edward…

It probably meant nothing, anyway. It was probably another one of Emmett's stupid pranks that he thinks are so funny. A 'welcome to the family' kind of thing. I shouldn't be worrying about it. There are so many other things that we could be thinking about. I mean, I've been dreaming of this since I first arrived in Forks all those years ago. Moving in with Edward and the Cullens, that had been my dream since _forever._ How great is it that it was finally coming true. I shouldn't let a meaningless threat, or more likely, practical joke, ruin it for me.

Alice and Mary had taken it upon themselves to run the whole process. And Emmett took it upon himself to _ruin _the whole process. (**AN; Another play on words, ruin, run, get it? Ha, I am on **_**fire!)**_

Alice and Mary had been trying to get everything organized for the past few hours. I mainly stayed out of their way; I might be a vampire now and slightly more un-clumsy then before, but not by much. I had already fallen on and broke one of their organizing clipboards and had been chased out of the house by a very angry-looking Mary. After that episode, I thought it was best, and probably healthier for me to stay out of their way.

So currently, Edward and I were going on a walk in the woods. Just the two of us. Everything was quite peaceful. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing and the Mary was screaming—wait, that's not right. Edward and I looked at each other, then immediately began sprinting back towards the house.

If Mary was screaming, that probably meant that someone had come back! Oh no! It had to be the mysterious 'V!' Oh no! Mary was going to get hurt—and it was all my fault! I had to save her.

"Emmett, get back here, you idiot!" Or not. It was just Emmett again. I did feel a little bad for the guy; to have Mary and Alice chasing you was not something that people generally looked forward too. I wondered idly what Emmett had done this time.

I glanced at Edward to see if he wanted to continue our walk, but he was still staring straight ahead. Then I could see the reasoning behind this—it would be quite entertaining to see Emmett humiliated by a couple of 5'feet tall girls.

Then I could see the huge mansion looming up ahead. We raced around to the back of the house. I turned the corner and started cracking up.

Mary and Alice had Emmett cornered and were kicking him. Who knew that they were so strong? Emmett was cowering in the corner, his hands above his head, the universal sign of surrender.

"You…Do…Not...Touch…My…Clothes…Ever…Again!" Mary screeched in between kicks.

"Okay, sheesh, it was only a couple shirts!" Emmett whined in defense. Apparently this was quite the wrong this to say.

"Ow, what did I do this time?" He asked, puzzled. Rose had come up and smacked him upside the head. I knew that there was a reason we kept her around.

"You touched her clothes?" Rosalie asked, her voice menacing.

"Yeah, why? It's just clothes, I mean, who cares?" Three identical gasps.

"Oh no," He breathed. Then he was off like a shot. Three white bullets shot after him. Alice, Mary and Rosalie. I guess I know why you shouldn't mess with a woman's clothes.

Edward chuckled. Then I noticed a small white video camera in his hand. He had videoed the whole thing. I laughed. "Where'd you get that from?" I asked.

He grinned. "Oh, I always carry it around with me, just in case there's a embarrassing Emmett moment. He looked very serious now. "I have a collection."

I laughed out loud. "A collection?"

"Yep. Of Embarrassing Emmett Moments. There's over one thousand." I grinned.

"Can I see some of them?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on, we'll go watch some now."

I grinned up at him. "Okay. Just give me a moment to get my sweatshirt."

"Hurry back, love," he replied, kissing me gently on the lips.

I raced up the stairs, being careful not to trip. I grabbed my sweatshirt and was about to run out the door when I saw another note. Uh oh. It couldn't be from Emmett, I knew that. I had just seen him being pummeled by the girls. Who could it be, then?

_Bella;_

_I see that you're enjoying yourself with your new family. Don't expect it to last. I will get you back for the misery you've caused me. And don't think of telling your dear Edward about this, either. Remember, I have weapons more powerful than your wildest dreams. So don't think of telling. We wouldn't want someone to get hurt, would we? It's all up to you. So enjoy your last days in happiness because soon it will all be taken away from you—forever._

_V_

_**Hope you liked it! You guys are lucky that tutoring, paddle and one of my basketballs (AAU) was canceled. That's the only way I was able to actually find time to write this. That's also the reason behind the short-ness. **_

_**Sorry, Emmett lovers. I couldn't resist torturing Emmett. If anyone has any ideas for Emmett Movie Awesomeness, please tell me them and I'll try to add them to the next chapter.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to basketball, because my dear old dad (Yeah, right) scheduled a basketball practice smack dab in the middle of Gossip girl! The nerve of some peopl!. Thank God for Tivo! So yeah, my basketball team is planning to murder my father and surprisingly, I'm on their side! Sorry for my little rant there, but I was pissed! Anyway, review, por favor!**_

_**Jaime**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Hello Again! Today's chapter is…Emmett Movie Marathon! Thanks to all who gave me suggestions for funny Emmett movies. I tried to use as many as I could. Good news, I won my first basketball game! Yay! Sorry this took a while to get out. I have a mild case of writers block and am so busy with school and junk. I know, bad time to get writers block, the most exciting part of the story is coming. That's why this chapter might not be good. Anyway, on with the chapter! **_

_**I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does. Don't own the Spice Girls either.**_

_**Previously;**_

_Bella;_

_I see that you're enjoying yourself with your new family. Don't expect it to last. I will get you back for the misery you've caused me. And don't think of telling your dear Edward about this, either. Remember, I have weapons more powerful than your wildest dreams. So don't think of telling. We wouldn't want someone to get hurt, would we? It's all up to you. So enjoy your last days in happiness because soon it will all be taken away from you—forever._

_V_

_**BPOV**_

My blood chilled to ice. Who was this note from? Who was 'V?' And, most importantly, what did she want from me? It wasn't a trick from Emmett or someone, I could feel it. No, this was real.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Edward's voice from the car in which he was parked outside. He sounded worried.

_Edward._ He couldn't know about this. If this 'V' wanted to come to get me, she could but if she hurt Edward…

I had to make it so that he suspects nothing. If he found the note, I didn't know what he would do. I could do that much. I could protect him. If he found V—I couldn't think about that. I had to protect him. And if that meant dooming myself, so be it.

"Sorry, be right down," I spoke in a normal voice. I knew he would hear. I grabbed a sweatshirt to show what I had gone up to fetch in the first place. I put on a calm and normal face as I raced down the long staircase and went back to the car.

"You ready to watch Emmett making a fool of himself again?" Edward asked teasingly. Oh, yeah. That's what we came into the car for. I blinked. I had forgotten about that. The most recent note had driven everything else from my mind.

"Bella?" Edward's voice cut into my thoughts. He sounded worried.

I snapped out of my mind. "Uh, yeah." I had forgotten the question. I would have to pay better attention if I wanted him not to notice anything. He gave me a strange look. I tried to look as innocent as I could under these circumstances, but I don't think I fooled him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." So far, I mentally added. He gave me a look that quite plainly said I-know-you're-up-to-something-and-I-will-find-out-what-it-is. But thankfully, he let the subject drop for now.

We sped down the road to the Cullen's house. Not surprisingly, Alice and Mary were there with about 50 boxes. I would be willing to bet all of my money that about 30 were boxes of Mary's clothes.

Alice ran up to me, clipboard in hand. "Bella, we've been waiting! You are so slow! Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted your own room or if you want to share with Edward." I blushed inwardly. How I wanted to say I would share a room with him! But I couldn't. If he found one of these mysterious notes…

"I think I'll have my own room." I told her. Edward's previously happy face fell considerably. "Let's go watch Emmett being an idiot," I told Edward.

"After you," He held open the front door for me. He led me down to the basement, where there was an extremely large television and an ancient VCR. You didn't see those everyday anymore.

"A VCR?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yep. We haven't gotten used to all of the technology of the twenty-second century." He replied. I nodded, shocked. Edward Cullen, who could do anything, could not program the newest HFU? There were only a couple hundred wires…

He led me to the couch, where he pulled his arms around me. I snuggled in closer to his chest. My skin was as cold as his now, so his skin felt warm. It was a pleasant change. He broke the peaceful silence.

"Why don't you want to share my room with me?" He asked. I looked up at him. He seemed to be focused on looking anywhere except at me.

I kept my voice light and even as I lied, "I didn't want to steal your room. I'm so clumsy that if I shared your room I would probably fall and break something important—like your CD's." He couldn't know that real reason. If he found about the notes, he would have to see them, and I couldn't have him finding out about 'V,' my mysterious enemy. And if I had to hurt him to do it, I would—to protect him.

"What CD's?" He asked, a slightly pained look on his face.

I winced. Edward had broken all of his CD's after he had left me. He left one alone, a copy of the CD that he had given me with my lullaby on it. But he hadn't played that, or seen it. It had stayed stuffed in the back of the closet, along with a scrapbook he had made of me, using some pictures that Alice had somehow gotten a hold of. I still remembered when, just last week, he had shown me it and told me the story.

_(Flashback)_

"_Here" Edward handed something back to me. A book of some kind. I wondered what it held. He had already shown me the CD._

_I took the thick book into my hands and looked on the cover. It was beautiful, with pink flowers in the background. The name, Isabella Marie Swan was written in black, flowing letters—Edward's handwriting._

_I let out a gasp. "Oh, Edward." I opened up the cover and saw a great assortment of photos. And they were all of me. From when I was a baby until I was eighteen, the year he left. Different pictures, different times, different places, different people. There was me with Renee, with Charlie, with my grandmother, with Edward, and with so many more people, their names and faces long since forgotten._

_I kept turning pages, and remembering the faintest of memories, faint maybes leftover from my human life. Edward had been correct. Human memories do fade._

_Then I turned a page, and suddenly there were no more pictures. Instead, there were letters. Love letters. Pages and pages of letters. To me._

_I looked up at Edward, trying to read his face, the way his jaw was set, clenched even. But he did not look down at me. He stared straight ahead, out the window._

_Dearest Bella;_

_I love you. I'm so, so sorry that I left you all those years ago. But, by now you probably don't even remember me. After all, your memories would fade. But mine won't. I will remember you forever. If only I was human, so I could live and die and fall in love without spending the whole time fighting the urge to kill you. But I'm not. So my memories will never fade into the dust, never to rise again. Yours will. Be thankful. After all, just like you told your mother, I was just a crush. I know human nature, Bella._

_I know that this is stupid and childish and that you will never read this. But I guess that a part of me just needs to write this to you. You're probably with your human husband now, with kids and everything. And I couldn't be happier for you. It's why I left, after all. If you hear a rustling in the wind, or the ocean on the beach, know that I will always be here, right next to you, forever. And even though you have probably moved on, know that I have always and will always, love you. Forever._

_Edward._

_Oh, how wrong he was, I thought sadly. I can't believe he wrote this. It was so sweet. I now knew at least what he really felt. I looked up to say something, I hadn't decided what yet. _

_He was still staring out the window, blindly. I put my arms around his waist instead, and snuggled closer to him. He seemed to snap out of the state that he was in, and he bent down and kissed me on my temple._

_(End flashback)_

I didn't say anything. I think he could tell that I was lying, but he was probably guessed it was for a different reason. He probably thought it was because he thought I didn't love him as much as he loved me. But really all I was trying to do was keep him safe.

He sighed, and pressed down on the play button on the remote. Emmett popped up onto the screen. He was wearing a cape that had the initials SE on the back. I assumed it stood for Super Emmett. He was standing in the middle of a playground. It was empty except for five kids playing in the sandbox eating cupcakes. He raced up at the camera and said in a dramatic television announcer voice, "Super Emmett will save the day…again!"

He raced towards the sandbox directly toward one of the kids and took one of the cupcakes. "Don't worry; you will never have to eat these foul things again!" He turned towards the camera. "Don't worry; the kids of Washington are safe again, thanks to Su-"

All of a sudden, the five kids from the sandbox ran up to Emmett and tackled him. He fell over, more from surprise then anything else, I presumed.

"You…bad…man…steal…cupcakes" What was I could make out that the kids were screaming at Emmett. His cape had now fallen off and now was ripped and torn in multiple places. Who knew kids could be so vicious?

Suddenly I couldn't keep it in any longer. The sight of Emmett being tackled by six year olds was hilarious. It seemed like it had been forever since I had just laughed because I felt like it. Edward started laughing too, our voices, formed a weird but perfect kind of melody.

By now the children's mothers had come and dragged their kicking and screaming children off of Emmett. He got up with a groan, and then spotted the camera.

"You taped all of that?" he gasped. Then he proceeded to tackle the cameraman. The tape shook and went blank. Then it went straight to the next episode.

By the time it was all over, I had seen Emmett try liver, because he assumed that if humans hated it and didn't eat it, vampire could eat it. That one didn't turn out too good for Emmett. He had also been caught in a bikini singing to one of the Spice Girls songs on top of his bed. Don't ask. That one was rather disturbing.

Finally the reel of seemingly endless Embarrassing Emmett Moments drew to a close. I sighed. Some of them had been very entertaining. Emmett is such an idiot. I just lay, curled up against Edward, content to stay there forever.

Then I was interrupted. "Bella, we've finished your room!" Alice trilled. "And Edward, we have to talk to you about, well, you know."

"Oh. Okay, Alice." Edward replied. What is Alice talking about? Oh well, I suppose I'll find out sooner or later. I wanted to see what they had done to my room.

I walked up the spiral staircase, past Rose and Emmett's room, to the second to last door on the right. Oh, my room was right next to Edwards. Perfect.

I let out a gasp as I walked into my new room. They had really outdone themselves. The whole right wall was covered in bookshelves, and was lined with my entire book collection. I could spot Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility, two of my favorites. I didn't have a bed, just a long brown couch. The closet was small, perfect for me. I saw they had bought me multiple new outfits, but I suppose it could have been worse, knowing Alice and Mary.

But this wasn't what caught my attention the most. On the couch, there was a note.

"Bella, could you come down here, I need to talk to you about something." I ignored Edward's voice and strode purposefully towards the couch, with a growing sense of dread.

_Bella;_

_I've given you more then enough time. I'm afraid that your time in happiness is now up. These are your instructions; you must follow them very precisely, or I'm afraid your 'family' will suffer greatly. I have an army at my service, ready to strike down anyone who tries to help you. You shall bring no one, or I shall tell my army to strike. And I really don't think that it's necessary that we bring anyone else into this, do you. Enclosed are your directions…_

**Wow, that was intense! Do you want to find out what happens next? I suggest you review!**

**Jaime**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Hello again guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Sorry for the major cliffie! I couldn't resist :) Anyway, this chapter is kind of depressing. I cried while writing it. On with the chapter, I know you guys can't wait to read it!**_

_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, if I was, dontcha think I would be working on Breaking Dawn instead of this second-rate fan fiction?**_

_**Previously;**_

"_**Bella, could you come down here, I need to talk to you about something." I ignored Edward's voice and strode purposefully towards the couch, with a growing sense of dread.**_

_**Bella;**_

_**I've given you more then enough time. I'm afraid that your time in happiness is now up. These are your instructions; you must follow them very precisely, or I'm afraid your 'family' will suffer greatly. I have an army at my service, ready to strike down anyone who tries to help you. You shall bring no one, or I shall tell my army to strike. And I really don't think that it's necessary that we bring anyone else into this, do you. Enclosed are your directions…**_

_**BPOV**_

A cold sense of dread filled me, starting from my toes then spreading throughout my whole body. I felt numb.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from downstairs. Crap! Now it was time to do the unthinkable. I had to do the impossible. I had to break Edward.

I grabbed a few clothes from the closet and stuffed them into a drawstring bag along with some other stuff I thought I might need, where I was going. Then I hurriedly scribbled a note, which I would give to Mary. I told her to tell Alice too. I had to let someone know that I had to leave for their own good. I couldn't have the whole family hate me. That was a bit more then I could stand.

I had never really understood why Edward had left me all those years ago. Now I knew exactly how he had felt. But I had to do this. I had to do this to save him and his family. There is no other option. Hopefully he would just forget about me and move on. Hopefully he would have a good life. Hopefully, after 'V' killed me that would be enough, so that she wouldn't go after the Cullens too. That was what had to happen. I was dooming myself to keep him safe.

Each step that I took down from the banister felt like it had passed by in a millisecond. My remaining time with Edward was flying by, and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted so much to run into his arms and have him comfort me, tell me that everything would be alright, just like he had so many times before. But, of course, I couldn't do that. I couldn't even tell him how much I loved him one more time. Short and painless, that was the way I would have to do it. But still, this could be the last time I ever saw Edward. Ever. But I couldn't think about that now. I finally looked up.

Edward was standing at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me. I knew, even though I had to lie now, I had to break him, that he would be the most glorious thing that I would ever see, no matter how long I might live. A big smile was plastered onto his face. It hurt to see that, knowing that in a few seconds, that smile would be completely gone.

But before I could open my mouth to speak, he spoke first. I could see Alice bouncing eagerly up and down, and the rest of the Cullens, including Mary and Chris, sitting in the various chairs and couches in the background. I could tell that they were pretending not to listen, but were listening in. What was going on?

"Isabella Marie Swan," He started, studying my face as he spoke. "I know that I haven't seen you in 90 years, not counting these last few weeks. But I know that when I left you I was broken inside. I wouldn't do anything. I was completely lifeless inside." He took a deep breath. What was going on? I was still completely clueless.

"But I also know that I can't live without you. So I never want to have to. Ever again. So" He took a deep breath. Then he got down on one knee.

No. This can't be happening. Not now. Of all the times he could choose to propose to me, he chooses now. Fate was playing a cruel trick on the both of us.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me?" He finished. I could feel the blank shock on my face. Now. I had to do it now. His face was hopeful. No. I couldn't do this to him. Or to me. We would both be torn apart. Our family was looking on in the background, not even bothering to conceal their staring now.

Then I remembered 'V's note._I'm afraid your 'family' will suffer greatly. I have an army at my service, ready to strike down anyone who tries to help you. You shall bring no one, or I shall tell my army to strike._ Better torn apart then dead.

I had to do this. To protect Edward. To protect my family. And I had to do it right, or he would know something was up. I took a deep breath. Then I started to scream at Edward.

"You think I would **MARRY** someone like you?" I screamed in his face. His expression changed into dread at the very thing he had been hoping I would not say. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't. I had to keep up he act.

"You're a _MONSTER_! It's all your fault that I was turned into a vampire! Everything bad that's ever happened to me was because of you, you monster! You've completely ruined my life and I don't want to talk to you ever again. You were right, Edward, I can't love you anymore, now that I've realized how much of a monster you are. Get away from me, Edward, and get out of my life." I shouted, fighting the emotion that I concealed under my perfectly composed face.

His face was blank, lifeless and stone-like. And what was worse was that I knew that I was the source of all this pain. But I had to. There was no other option. This was one thing that our relationship would not survive through.

Rosalie stood up, her hard face cold and completely vampire-like. It was frightening, but I didn't back down. I kept my face completely blank of all emotion.

"And to think that I called you my _sister,"_ she spat at me, her voice dripping with venom. "Leave now. You have far outstayed your welcome."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground, unable to look up at Edward to see his face. I had to get out of here, I knew, before I gave up my whole act by bursting into tears. That would not be too good. But first I had to do one more thing.

I walked casually up to Mary. Her eyes were full of betrayal and disbelief. I couldn't even believe myself. I tried to hug her one last time, but she shied away from my touch. I held back a sob, but stuck my hand out for her to shake.

She took it, hesitantly, and I slid the note into her hand. Her eyes flashed, showing her shock for a second, but she masked her surprise and took hold of the note. Now it was up to her to read it. I just hoped that she would.

Then I turned around, and walked straight out of the Cullen house, leaving behind many shocked expressions and the love of my life.

I dragged my feet out the door and couldn't hold back any longer. I started dry sobbing. That only aggravated me further. I had just broken the love of my life's heart and I couldn't even cry real tears for him.

Maybe none of this had happened. Maybe I had broken the vampire rules and actually fell asleep. Maybe this was all a dream. But, as someone once told me, I wasn't this creative. It was too real to be a dream, anyway.

I climbed into a red van that had been sent by V for me, speeding away from the impossible, speeding away from my Edward.

_**I feel so bad for Edward!! Bella, why did you listen to 'V'? ARGG!! Sorry, this chapter is kind of short. I'll try to update soon, but I'll update faster if I get some reviewswink, wink, nudge, nudge**_

_**Jaime**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**OMC guys, thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm giving all of my reviewers a big virtual hug! Thank you so much! I'm up to 200! Okay, my friend Paul has been telling me I had to get this chapter up because I was a cruel person leaving it as it was last chapter. She's right. Sorry, guys, for what I did to Edward. Oh well, maybe he'll marry me now, not Bella! Muhahaha. Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Not Stephenie Meyer, own nothing except the Dr. Pepper that I am drinking right now.**_

_**Previously;**_

_**I dragged my feet out the door and couldn't hold back any longer. I started dry sobbing. That only aggravated me further. I had just broken the love of my life's heart and I couldn't even cry real tears for him. **_

_**Maybe none of this had happened. Maybe I had broken the vampire rules and actually fell asleep. Maybe this was all a dream. But, as someone once told me, I wasn't this creative. It was too real to be a dream, anyway.**_

_**I climbed into a red van that had been sent by V for me, speeding away from the impossible, speeding away from my Edward.**_

_**MPOV (Mary)**_

I stood, shocked still at what had just happened. Bella, always the most loving, the most compassionate of all of us, had just broken someone's heart. Worse, she had just told him all the things that he himself had suspected. I knew Bella. I knew her like a sister. And Bella would never do something like this. I saw how much she and Edward had loved each other. Bella would never do this of her own free will.

And poor Edward. What would I do if Chris suddenly just left, giving no warning at all?

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming urge to read this note that Bella had left me. I was sure that it was nothing more then a goodbye note, but still. Why would she only give it to me?

I excused myself from the still shocked Cullens, and went upstairs to the room that Chris and I shared. If I may say so, Alice and I did a fantastic job with this room. The walls were a beautiful shade of purple, which Chris wasn't too fond of, but he would do anything for me, including sleeping in a girl-themed room. There was also a large closet, that Alice had already made plans to expand upon, because there still wasn't enough room to fit all my clothes. Chris's all fit in a small drawer. What was up with that? Boys!

But my room did not hold my attention for long. I took a seat on the fluffy purple couch and pulled the note out from where I had stored it protectively in my front pocket. I unfolded it from the four-cornered fold that Bella had folded it by. As I slowly unwrapped it, I felt a sense of thrill rush through me, as if I was about to solve a big mystery.

_Dear Mary,_

_I really hope that you read this letter. First off, please believe me that I did not leave you guys voluntarily. I love all of you and I would never do that to you or to the Cullens. Now, I think that you should get Alice. She might be helpful with this._

I stopped reading, then, as much as I wanted to continue and figure out the mystery. Instead, I took Bella's advice and went to go find Alice. "Alice?" I stage-whispered. I didn't want to disturb anyone. I wasn't sure what everyone else was doing.

I found her perched on the couch, staring worriedly at Edward. He had not moved, and his face was in the same position as it had been when I had left him. I could hear whispered voices carrying in from the other room.

I slowly walked towards Alice. Her expression was half worried, half outraged now. "Alice," I called, grabbing hold of her arm and half lifting her up off the couch. She snapped her arm back.

"I can walk, thanks." She snapped. I stared at her in shock. Alice had never acted this way before. Alice did not snap at people.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, as soon as we were out of the room. "I'm just so worried about him. How could Bella do this to him?" She suddenly shouted, her voice rising uncharacteristically. "He trusted her. I trusted her. How could she do this to us?" She asked, her eyes begging for an answer.

I kept my voice light and soft as I answered. "I think that there is something that you need to read, Alice." She looked at me with questions in her eyes as I opened the door to my bedroom and pushed her towards the couch. She fell on the couch, and then saw the note.

"What's this?" She asked, still confused.

"A note from Bella," I answered simply. She gaped at me.

"Wha—how did you get it?" She asked, rising up from the couch.

"When she shook my hand at the end, she slipped it to me," I explained. "The note said to tell you." Alice shook her head wonderingly.

"Can I see it?" She asked. I nodded, passing her the note.

I watched her expression as she read the note. Her eyes widened, then she shook her head once or twice. When she was done, I asked, "Can I see it? I didn't have time to read the whole thing." She nodded and passed the note back over to me, her expression calculating.

(**AN; continued from when the other part of the note left off.) **

_Anyway, hopefully Alice is here with you, Mary, reading this with you. Alice, I think that whoever is forcing me to leave has some power to stop your power from registering, or else you probably would have had a vision about what would happen. Anyway, this note is very short, because I have to leave now. I'll try to escape for a couple hours. Tomorrow, could you meet me in the woods in the back of the school at about 3? I'll explain everything then. I wasn't supposed to give you any notes or anything, but I couldn't have everyone hate me. That would be more then I could stand. _

_Please don't tell Edward. He would try to come after me, and I don't even know where I'm going. He would just get hurt and I couldn't stand it if any of you guys got hurt because of me. Also, be careful about your thoughts around Chris. I doubt that Edward will be up to reading anyone's mind right now. Anyway, make sure Edward doesn't do anything drastic. If I have anything to say about it, I will be back soon._

_Bella._

"Wow," I breathed.

She grimaced. 'What are we going to do?"

Why was she asking me? Alice was the one with the elaborate schemes! "Um, I guess we should go see her tomorrow, right?"

"I guess. I wonder what could have happened. She is really the most stupid, caring, idiotic, selfless person ever. Those are not always the best traits," she said seriously.

I laughed. So it was settled. We were going to help Bella! No one would have a chance against all of us working together.

"Don't worry, Alice. Everything's gonna turn out fine." I comforted her, putting my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulders. No matter what else happened, we would always be sisters.

**Sorry about the shortness. It was the best I could do for today. Anyway, I just wanted to show their decision to go help Bella. I probably forgot something, if I did, I'll add it in next chapter's authors note. Review, por favor.**

**Jaime**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Hi Again! Thanks for the few reviews I've received for the last chapter. Weren't too much, but I don't blame ya guys. I wouldn't reviewed over that chapter either. Sorry for the long time in between chapters. I've been really busy. Anyway, this chapter is what happened to Bella after she got into the red van. Oooo, even I don't know what I'm gonna write yet. We'll have to wait and see…**_

_**Okay, felt the need to add this. I am trying to change my pen name from Jaime Fresco to Jamie Fresco. My friend P told me that Jaime is pronounced Haime or something like that. My pan name is JAIME, not Haime. So to clear that up, it is just now Jamie Fresco.**_

_**Not Stephenie Meyer, haven't you realized that yet??**_

_**Previously; (MPOV)**_

_**I laughed. So it was settled. We were going to help Bella! No one would have a chance against all of us working together.**_

"_**Don't worry, Alice. Everything's gonna turn out fine." I comforted her, putting my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulders. No matter what else happened, we would always be sisters.**_

_**BPOV**_

I finally got my tearless sobs under control as I got into the car I looked around the interior of the red van I had just climbed into. The van immediately sped off down the road. I couldn't see who was driving; they had put up some sort of divider. The van was obviously high tech, whoever who owns it was definitely very wealthy. Then again, most vampires did tend to be pretty well-off.

Out the window, landscapes passed by in a blur. We were obviously traveling well over one hundred miles per hour. Another solid clue towards the vampire theory. I tried speaking to whoever was driving. "Excuse me, but where are we going?" I asked.

There was no answer. Great. Something told me that I wasn't going to get an answer out of this guy, whoever it was. I continued to stare out the window in silence. The silence was not good for me. I kept thinking of Edward's broken face. The disbelief in his eyes, the emptiness that set in afterwards. That image would haunt me for the rest of my life, no matter how long that would be. The odds weren't looking good that my life would go on for much longer at this moment.

I kept picturing it; the Cullen's disbelieving faces, then Rosalie's furious one. The hurt and betrayal in Mary's eyes. And to think that_ I_ was the source of all this pain. I just hoped that Mary didn't hate me so much that she hadn't not read the note. She had to read the note. I think that's our only hope. Now she just had to meet me in the back of the woods at 3.

But how was I going to even get away from my kidnappers? That was a very complicated question. I would have to come up with some sort of story. Hopefully they would let me go. They would have to let me go.

Finally we pulled up to a high-tech facility—in the middle of nowhere. It was kind of random. There were a bunch of trees surrounding it, from every direction except the way in which we had come. If was a couple miles off of the highway in which we had just exited. If you didn't know that it was there, you would definably not be able to find it.

_Well, that's not a good sign, _I thought, my heart sinking. Even if the Cullen's had known that I wasn't just an evil bitch whose main purpose in life was to break Edward's heart, and tried to save me, they would never be able be able to find me. I guessed that they had done something to it to make it pretty much untraceable, too.

With a sigh, I made to get out of the car. A black bag was sprung over my head and suddenly I passed out.

_Well, that was different._ I thought as I slowly regained consciousness. What happened to vampires never passed out, or got hurt? Apparently in this new game, all the rules have changed.

I sat up. I was now free from the black bag. But now I was trapped in a cell. This was not very good. The walls were a dull, gray color. There was nothing at all in the room except for a lone, old moth-bitten bed in the very corner. There was almost no light in the room, and no windows and only one door.

A thin, handsome man was watching me from the corner, sitting on the grimy old bed. "Um, hi?" I said. He chuckled. At least this one talked.

"Sorry about the whole bag thing. We were just surprised when you got out of the car that you would try to run, and well, we couldn't have that, now could we?" He replied.

"How was I knocked unconscious?" I asked this man.

"Well, our leader has discovered a way to make it so that if you smell the slightest whiff of this solution, you will be knocked unconscious." He explained.

"Oh. And who is your leader?" He grinned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He replied.

I kept asking questions and mostly receiving answers. I had to keep him occupied, mainly to keep myself occupied. If I was left alone, with only myself and my thoughts. I really didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts. I knew I would start crying, and I couldn't give them the satisfaction of them knowing that they beat me.

All in all, though, so far, this mystery man didn't seem like too bad a guy. I wondered why he was working with a bunch of kidnappers.

I realized I still didn't know his name. I asked him and he replied, Jeremy.

"My name's Bella," I told him. He chuckled.

"I think everyone who is here knows your name, Bella. Our leader has been obsessed with finding you for a while now." He answered.

"So, how do you like it here?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay, wrong question." He admitted. Then I did something that I never thought I would do again. I actually laughed.

I kept asking him questions. I was very surprised. He seemed like a person who I could easily be friends with. Well, if he wasn't a part of a group of deranged vampire's intent on torturing me to death.

Finally, he got up to leave. I wanted to ask him to stay, just so I wouldn't have to be alone with my memories but I didn't want to seem needy. I couldn't show any fear if I wanted to survive this.

As he left, someone else came into my cell. I wondered who could possibly want to come in my cell. And for what reason?

As I stared at the door, in walked Victoria. Followed by Vicki.

_**Okay, sorry guys. For some reason, I really hate this chapter. I don't know why, I think it's because I rushed it a lot. Hopefully you guys liked it a little better then I did. Review please! Hey, I told you who were the masterminds behind the evil plot didn't I? Don't I deserve some reviews for that?**_

_**Jaime**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Hello Everyone. Hopefully you guys liked the last chapter a little better then I did. So Victoria and Vicki were working together. To the few people who guessed it, congratulations! You win! Sorry for all the short chapters recently. I know, I'm going to go put my head in the oven to punish myself. In case I wasn't clear enough before, Victoria and Vicki are working together.**_

_**Also, some people were wondering why Alice couldn't see anything and why the Cullen's couldn't tell that anyone's scent had been in Bella's room. It's because Victoria has an army of vampires (like in Eclipse) and one has the power to block all powers, so Alice couldn't see, and another has the power of mind-control, so none of the Cullen's could tell that another scent was there, because he had controlled their minds. **_

_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer; all these wonderful characters are hers and hers alone. **_

_**Previously;**_

_**As he left, someone else came into my cell. I wondered who could possibly want to come in my cell. And for what reason?**_

_**As I stared at the door, in walked Victoria. Followed by Vicki.**_

_**BPOV**_

Well, this is unexpected, I thought. Victoria and Vicki working together. I definitely did not expect that. They seemed so… different. Victoria was totally crazy and a deranged vampire stalker person, but she was pretty smart, it seemed. She always had very elaborate plans, and they sometimes worked. This one seemed to be working out pretty good so far. Vicki was different. A completely self-centered airhead, one of the stupidest people I had ever met. Who would have thought that they would both be doing this together?

Victoria walked forward, an evil smile plastered onto her face. "Hello, Bella. What a happy reunion." She started circling around me. I didn't move.

"Where's Edward?" She asked, playing with me. _As if you don't know. _His name made me stop breathing for a second. It was as if the hole had suddenly opened up within me again, just like the last time. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she got to me, though. I stared back at her, saying nothing, a defiant expression on my face.

She smirked, as if knowing that I was lying. Of course she would. She and her stalker friends had probably seen the whole thing.

Now Vicki stepped forward. "Oh, don't worry, Bella, we saw everything that happened between you and Edward. He will be so grateful that an old friend stops by to give him her shoulder to cry on. Don't worry, Bella. I'll take good care of your Edward for you." I looked at her in horror. She was going to go steal Edward from me! And there was nothing I could do about it.

Maybe it was for the best. He probably wouldn't love me anymore; I had just broken his heart! Maybe Vicki would be better for him anyway. I wasn't good enough for him, I knew that. Maybe Vicki would be better for him then me. He wouldn't want me anymore anyway, that was a fact. Maybe I should just be happy that he was moving on, even though I never would.

I still said nothing. I hadn't spoken yet, but I glared at the two of them, giving them my death glare. Victoria seemed to find this amusing, and she smirked in my difection. I resisted the urge to growl at her.

"So are you going to kill me, or what?" I asked, trying to keep my tone indifferent.

She looked surprised. "You think I would just let you off the hook like that? I have been planning this for many years. It wouldn't be fair to simply just kill you. No, I want to torture you. You will be begging me to kill you by the time I'm done."

Great. Now I didn't even have the easy way out. She could kill me if she wanted but if she hurt my family…

That reminded me; I had to go meet Mary. This should be interesting. I walked past Victoria and Vicki towards the door. Victoria stepped in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Well, even though I_ love _the excellent services you've provided for me here," I replied sarcastically, looking around at the dark cell with the one bed, "I am going to go get some fresh air."

She glared at me. "Well, we didn't force you to come here." _Yeah, right._ "You came of your own free will, so you can go whenever you want." _Stop trying to play the good guy here, Victoria. You're not fooling anyone._ "But need I remind you what will happen if the Cullen's try and save you? I have more resources then your wildest dreams, Bella."

I nodded. I would tell Mary that she shouldn't be hanging around with me. She could make her own decision. I wouldn't be her cause of death.

Then I walked past the V's and out to the woods. I ran, ran as fast as I could trying to outrun all of my problems. But I knew that would never happen. I ran so fast that by the time I arrived at the back of the school fifteen minutes early.

I waited at the base of the trees, engulfed in the shadows. I really hope they would come. That they had read the note. Please have them read the note.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, I heard the whispers of two girls. Mary and Alice.

I rushed out from behind the trees.

"You are the most selfless, idiotic, stupid, moronic and caring person I've ever met," Alice's voice rushed towards me and she rush to hug me. Mary hugged me too.

"You have to come back, Bella. Edward is a wreck. He hasn't moved all day." Mary murmured.

"Maybe he won't be unhappy any longer," I replied bitterly. I explained about Vicki coming to see Edward now that I was gone.

"Bella, that's ridiculous." Alice said. "Vicki—Start at the beginning, tell us everything. Why exactly did you have to leave?"

So I did. Everything. I watched as their expressions turned from horrified to angry and back again. Then I started sobbing hysterically.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. We'll just tell the rest of the family then-" I cut her off.

"No, Alice, you can't tell anyone. Didn't you hear what I just said? If anyone else finds out they're gonna kill all of you! That's the reason I left in the first place. I left to keep you guys safe! Alice Cullen, if you tell them and they die, that's what she wants! You can't tell anyone!" I cried, still sobbing. Alice cast a frantic glance at Mary.

"Okay, Bella, we won't tell. Not yet. But we will get you out of there. I swear it." Mary answered for both of them. I knew that they wouldn't be able to get me out. But they had promised not to tell anyone else. That was good enough for me.

:Thanks, you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me." I replied anyway, giving them each a big hug. Then I turned to leave.

"Love you guys," I called back over my shoulder.

Now it was time to go back to the cell. My own personal prison. How nice. But now I had Mary and Alice on my side. This might get interesting…

_**Hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't too long, but it was the best I could do for today. So please review! Reviews make a happy Jamie and faster chapters! And I know you guys all wanna know what happens next, dontcha? **_

_**Jamie**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Heyy everyone. Sorry if the last chapters have been a little slow. This chapter's going to be when Vicki comes back. What will the Cullen's say to her? Sorry that I'm kind of talking about nothing in this authors note, but I think without it, the chapter seems naked. So did anyone see American Idol Tuesday? With the weird Stalker dude who stalks Paula. That was so funny! I about died from laughing.**_

_**Not Stephenie Meyer, she owns everything, blah, blah, blah. **_

_**Previously;**_

_**Now it was time to go back to the cell. My own personal prison. How nice. But now I had Mary and Alice on my side. This might get interesting…**_

_**APOV**_

The last few days had been horrible. The whole family was miserable. Edward was completely miserable, he had not been out of his room once, and that was because Carlisle had basically dragged him out, saying that he needed to hunt. It was when he had left Bella a long time ago, except now it was worse, because now he thought that she didn't love him anymore. Oh, how wrong he was. If only I could tell him that. But we had promised Bella we wouldn't say anything. Edward's misery was driving Jasper up the wall. Jasper would leave the house for extended periods of time, unable to be around all the depression that everyone was giving off. _Bella, why did you have to leave now?_

Most importantly, it really worried me that someone had been controlling my visions, If Bella's theory was right, (and I'm sure if was, there's no other explanations,) and someone was controlling my visions, this is not good news for us. If scared me, being so…blind. Like I had no control over what was going to happen. Worse, if Bella was being tortured or something, we would not be able to tell if we should go save her. Stupid, power-controlling vampires.

Currently Mary and Chris were both away hunting, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was a lot easier to seem normal, like you didn't know any secrets when someone else around you knew the secret too. Without Mary here, it seemed like I was giving too much away. But everyone else didn't seem to notice, everyone actually seemed sort of lifeless.

But Chris being gone made things a lot easier. I didn't have to block my thoughts all the time, which could get very annoying. Edward must have been blocking everyone's thoughts, or else he would have heard something by now. Chris, on the other hand, was becoming very suspicious. Especially with his wife blocking her thoughts. Mary always shared with Chris what she was thinking, because they had no secrets. Now Chris was very suspicious.

But what really annoyed me was fate. You woulda thought that destiny would have left Bella and Edward alone; to live their lives in peace after all they had already been though. But no, fate had to keep pushing their relationship to the test, time and time again. I just hoped that their love for each other would be enough to survive this one.

I would be seeing Bella tomorrow, to talk some more. We had already discussed that.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, coming up behind me and pulling me closer to his body. He must have sensed the anger coming off of me as I thought about Bella and Edward's destiny.

"Fine," I lied, turning around to kiss him. He wasn't convinced, I could tell. I could hear mumbled whispers coming from the living room, so I wriggled out of his grasp and pulled him towards the living room.

It was Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was talking currently, while Emmett nodded, agreeing with her, but still looked a bit uncomfortable doing it.

"Whatcha guys doing?" I bounded over to the couch to sit next to them. Jasper warily walked over to sit next to me. What were they talking about? They had stopped whispering as we walked into the room.

"About what a bitch Bella is." Rosalie, replied, keeping her voice low in case Edward was listening, which I doubted. I stiffened. This wasn't fair! It was hardly Bella's choice to go.

"Maybe she had a reason to go," I said, trying to not show Bella's innocence but failing miserably.

"I don't believe this! You're actually taking her side?" Rosalie exclaimed, running her hands through her long blond hair.

"No," I responded automatically. _If only you knew, Rose._ "I'm just saying, maybe Bella had a reason. Bella always has a reason," My voice trailed off as I wandered towards the window, looking out of it. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Rose was about to respond with a comment when the doorbell rang.

It has to be the same person whose car it was. It wasn't Chris or Mary; they would just walk right in. Well, there was only one way to find out. I strode up to the door al pulled it open in one motion. _Oh great_, I thought as saw who stood behind the door. My day had just gotten a whole lot worse.

Vicki.

Just that name was enough to send shivers down my spine. If I could sleep, I was certain that this was the one I would have nightmares about. If I had hated her before she had joined Victoria's army, this was nothing to what I felt for her now. Let's just say if she was killed right now, right in front of me, I would feel nothing for her.

"Vicki," My voice was ice cold as I acknowledged her presence.

"Alice," She tried to step around me to get inside the house. I held me ground. "How are you?" She asked, trying to act polite. I had no such pretences.

"Why are you here?" I asked. The nerve of her, showing up here after she single-handedly, (Okay, she had some help from Victoria, but whatever,) destroyed my brothers happiness.

"Actually, can I see Edward?" She asked, her voice keeping her voice light and in that same sickly-sweet tone.

"No." She tried to step around me anyway. I looked toward the couch for help. Instantly Jasper was by my side. He must have felt my emotions and, seeing as they were ready to blow, decided to step in.

"Vicki, we know you want to talk to Edward, but he's not here right now," Jasper lied.

"Oh really?" She asked slyly. "Ed-" Emmett had risen from the couch and stopped her from shouting his name. Hopefully he hadn't heard.

"Look Vicki, he's not here, and even if he was, he wouldn't want to talk to you. Do you understand? He hates you? Can't you get that threw your thick skull? Leave. Now. And don't come back." Emmett threatened. Wow. Emmett being serious. That's something you don't see everyday.

Vicki looked a bit more worried now, but stood her ground. "Look-" But her voice was cut off. She stood, shocked still, staring in the direction of the main staircase. I turned around to see what had caught her attention.

And for the first time in almost a week, I saw him at the foot of the stairs.

Edward.

He looked horrible. I didn't really know that vampires could look different from day to day. His hair was a mess; he hadn't showered in a while and he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when Bella left.

"Vicki," His voice was different. Aged. Weary. "What are you doing here?"

"She was just leaving," Emmett helped out, turning back to glare at Vicki.

"No, actually Edward, I wanted to talk to you." She fidgeted under Emmett's glare, which was still fixated on her.

"Talk, then." Edward replied. Wow. This was more then he had spoken in a week. Then, Vicki did have that effect on people. People got mad at her a lot, I'd noticed. She was just one of those people.

"Alone," She whispered fiercely. Edward made no move to move from his spot at the top of the stairs. I still didn't let Vicki past me. I wanted her nowhere near my brother when he was in this condition.

"Talk," Edward repeated.

Vicki sighed dramatically. "I just wanted to tell you that I know that that slut Bella left you, and I wanted to tell you that I know that she had tricked you into believing that you loved her when you obviously loved me. So I am ready to forgive you, Edward because I know that we were meant to be together and one slut won't stop that."

Dead silence. Edward blinked. I wanted to start cracking up so bad. The look on her face was priceless. She honestly believed that she and Edward were meant to be together. Please, give me a break.

"Vicki," Edward started, his voice weak, like he hadn't spoken in who knows how long, "I don't think that-"

"Why not?" Vicki broke in. "Are you still under her curse. You know that you don't really love her. Face it, Edward, we were meant to be together."

"Vicki, I really don't-" Edward tried again, trying to sound polite. I snickered into my hand. Wasn't it obvious that he hated her?

"Come on Edward, you know you want-"

"No, Vicki, I do not want to be with you, I never did want to be with you. I don't love you, I don't even like you. Please stop calling Bella names, it's not going to change anything," The look on Edward's face as he spoke Bella's name made me want to tell him the truth right then and there, but of course I couldn't. "Please leave, I have nothing more to say to you." Edward finished.

"Fine," Vicki retorted, her polite tone finally gone. "But you just wait, Edward Cullen, and the rest of you Cullen's too. I will get my revenge. And when I do, you had better watch out." And with that, she ran into her car, finally gone. Good riddance. Edward slunk back to his room.

I, however, sat and thought. Vicki was working with Victoria. If Vicki wanted revenge, this could not end up good for the Cullen family.

_**Hope ya liked it! I wasn't in the mood for a really funny Vicki scene, so sorry if it kinda sucked. Vicki will be back, though. She's really fun to torture. Anyway, Review please! And watch American Idol for me! I can't, because my dad scheduled a basketball practice at the same time. The nerve of some people! Review!**_

_**Jamie**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Sorry about how kind of slow and pretty boring these past few chapters have been, but it's almost time for the climax, I promise. And sorry I haven't been updating too often either. I'm on 3 basketball teams and I've had basketball every day this week. The other day, I made a three pointer with .05 second left to win the game, 29-30!!!! Yay! Anyway, what happens to Bella? You'll have to read to find out, so I won't be keeping you reading this stupid authors note any longer. Also, in case some of you forgot, Jeremy is the nice guard person back from like 3 chapters ago or something. **_

_**Don't own any recognized characters, Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

_**Previously;**_

"_**Fine," Vicki retorted, her polite tone finally gone. "But you just wait, Edward Cullen, and the rest of you Cullen's too. I will get my revenge. And when I do, you had better watch out." And with that, she ran into her car, finally gone. Good riddance. Edward slunk back to his room.**_

_**I, however, sat and thought. Vicki was working with Victoria. If Vicki wanted revenge, this could not end up good for the Cullen family.**_

_**BPOV**_

Jeremy was perched outside of my door, watching me. He had no idea that I could see him. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he jumped, startled. I resisted the urge to laugh at the look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to where I sat on the edge of the old, moth eating bed. Why did they even give me a bed, anyway? It's not as if I could sleep, right? A nice couch would have done just fine.

I glanced at him. "Oh, I'm watching my new flat screen 46' T.V. Oh, and feasting on every type of animal out there. You want to play a computer game? I have millions!" I replied sarcastically.

He took a step back. "Whoa, you're in a bad mood, aren't you? There's no need to bite my head off!"

I sighed. He was right. "Sorry. But what does it look like I was doing? It's not like I have a lot of options here. I was thinking if you must know."

Over the last couple of days, Jeremy and I had been pretty close. He wasn't at all like I would have imagined one of Victoria's guards to be like. He was nice, and friendly. He had been changed into a vampire against his will by Victoria, to join her army. He had explained to me that there were about twenty vampires at her command, ready to do whatever she commanded. He said that many of them had been nice at first, but slowly began to turn into real, honest to goodness vampires. The whole evil thing going on. But not Jeremy.

I looked into his eyes and saw not an ounce of betrayal, or a sign that he would tell anyone what I was thinking about. But all I could see was his concern for me.

I took a deep breath. "I was thinking about my family," I confessed, looking away from his inquiring eyes.

He nodded for me to go on. I took a deep breath, wondering if I should go on or not. I honestly didn't think he would tell anyone. He was decent, even though he was part of the enemy. And I really needed a friend here…

"Well, when I was still human, I moved to my father's house in Forks. There I met someone named Edward Cullen…" And I told him. Everything. All that had happened in the last 90 years. I finally told someone everything that I was feeling. And I could feel the tears start to leak out but I held them in. Well, until I finished. "And then, he proposed to me. And I had to say no. I told him that I didn't love him anymore. And he believed me." I saw his face in my mind's eye again. And that's when I started sobbing.

"Oh, Bella," Was all he could say. He sat next to me on the old bed and let me cry, holding me in a comforting way. Well, cry without tears. Same difference. Slowly, I got my sobs under control. Surprisingly, Victoria hadn't heard them. Vicki was out somewhere, I didn't know where.

"And so I am supposed to meet up with Alice and Mary later today to talk about stuff. We meet behind the school," I told him. Then I stiffened. Had I given away too much information? He didn't seem to notice or be paying attention, though, so I relaxed.

"Shh, Bella, I know exactly what you're talking about. When I was still human, I had just proposed to my girlfriend. She had been my life and I was in love with her, and she was in love with me. She said yes, and we were all set to get married. Then we had a big fight." He took a deep breath to steady himself. I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I thought that she was cheating on me. Of course she wasn't, and she told me that. But I wasn't listening to what she way saying. I went back to my house."

"Then, she tried to chase after me, to get me to listen to the truth. But that night," He paused again to compose himself. "The roads were icy that night and she had never been a good driver and I was supposed to drive her places and then she crashed into a tree. I heard the sirens and rushed out to find out what had happened. And she was lying there. Dead." His voice cracked on dead.

"And it was all my fault. My angel, Liz, lying on the floor. All because of me. Because I was too stupid to listen to the one person who was left to love me. My parents had died long ago. And Liz was the only one I had left. And I killed her." His face was consorted into a mixture of anger at himself and sadness as he remembered his fiancée. I wanted so much to reach out and touch him, to remind him that he wasn't in this alone. But I wasn't sure how he would react.

"I ran. I couldn't stand there, looking at Liz, never again to laugh or to smile or to blush or to…move. So I ran. I ran till my feet had blisters on them. But I couldn't run fast enough. I couldn't escape the image of Liz's face, blank and unknowing. Then I tripped. I heard a laugh, then, well, that's when Victoria changed me."

He stood up and turned on the spot. "I've got to go." Then he nearly ran out the door. I stared after him, unseeing, my thoughts echoing around my head. I felt so horrible about telling him about my problems, which seemed so miniscule compared to his. At least Edward was still alive. At least it wouldn't be my fault that he died. I would make sure of that. On the other hand, maybe Jeremy and I were more alike then I'd once thought.

A door slammed downstairs. Vicki started screaming. I tried to tune her out, without much luck. "Stupid...ignorant….how could he not want….we need to act now…" I wonder what they were talking about.

Suddenly I heard Victoria's voice coming from behind me. "Bella, the time has come for you to take your punishment. You have caused me so much suffering and now I will be repaying that in full." I spun around.

Then suddenly, I was overcome with a strange sensation and I passed out again.

_**Kind of rushed this one, but this is it! The climax! Woo-hoo! Btw, in the earlier chapter they made Bella pass out to make sure that it would work. And I am officially in love with Jeremy. He's awesome! So he is mine!!!! And when Vicki got home then, that was right after Edward rejected her last chapter. Review, por favor.**_

_**Jamie**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Here it is, the next chapter! It might not be as long as I wanted it to be, but I was busy the whole day. (Helping my friend go Bat Mitzvah invitation shopping) It's my only chance because, sadly, I'm not Jewish, I'm Christian so I don't get to pick out my own invites. But here is the chapter! Also, sorry if Jeremy is a little not fitting together well, he wasn't originally going to be a major character in this fanfic, so he might have some loose ends to tie and stuff. Also, this is not a BxJeremy fanfic, because Jeremy is mine.**_

_**Don't own anything, only Mary, Chris and the wondrous Jeremy. **_

_**Previously; **_

_**A door slammed downstairs. Vicki started screaming. I tried to tune her out, without much luck. "Stupid...ignorant….how could he not want….we need to act now…" I wonder what they were talking about.**_

_**Suddenly I heard Victoria's voice coming from behind me. "Bella, the time has come for you to take your punishment. You have caused me so much suffering and now I will be repaying that in full." I spun around.**_

_**Then suddenly, I was overcome with a strange sensation and I passed out again.**_

_**JPOV **__**(Jeremy)**_

I rushed out of Bella's cell so she wouldn't see me in my moment of weakness. Thinking of Liz always left me feeling weak inside. I couldn't help thinking that if I hadn't been so stupid and ignorant; Liz would still be here now. Everything would be different. I wouldn't even be forced to spend the rest of my existence as a soulless monster. Now I would never be able to see my angel again.

She would be in heaven now. And I never would be. She was perfect and had never done anything that bad in her life. There was no doubt in my mind that she would be in heaven, and be the most prized one there. I, on the other hand would never be allowed into heaven. I had killed many humans. It was the only thing I knew. Now, of course, that Bella had informed me that it was possible to live without human blood; I had tried to do that.

But, of course, Victoria would not allow me to do that. She had told me that it was a sign of weakness to drink animals. She had told me that no member of her guard would drink animal blood. I pretended to agree with her, but secretly I had a plan. I was planning to leave here and live as a nomad, anything was preferable then this lifestyle. We've been trying to track this one vampire, Bella for 20 years now. Obsessed much?

As I thought, I heard voices coming from the room next door. Bits and pieces of what they were saying floated towards me. I couldn't seem to piece it together, though. Something about someone being…stupid? Before I could fully put together everything that was being said, they were rushing upstairs to Bella's room. Probably to tell her something.

Then they came back down, carrying something in a bag and Victoria ordered Alex, her right hand man, to load up the van, that they were going to The House.

Suddenly, I realized what exactly was in that bag. Bella! I had heard Victoria and Vicki discussing where they would take her when they finally decided to take their revenge on her. The House, I knew was an old, deserted, high tech facility. It used to be owned by the company that made KinderKnots, until they went out of business in the 2020's. Now it was abandoned, but Victoria had told Vicki and Alex that they had just the right supplies to torture Bella.

I had to do something. Bella wasn't just some girl anymore. She was my friend. She had lost just as much as I had. We were in the same boat here; we were both separated from the one person who we really loved. I owed it to her to at least try to save her. But what to do?

The answer rushed to me like the flowing water in a current. Bella had told me just a few minutes previously that she had to go meet her sisters, Alice and Mary. Where had she said? Behind the school! I would go to see them, and tell them of what was about to happen to Bella. They would help me, they had to.

Exhilarated by my epiphany, I rushed out the back door, not stopping to lie to anyone about where I was going. I had to rush to get to the back of the school, to meet them. Hopefully they would still be there when I got there. They had to be.

I arrived at the back of the school and stepped into the small clearing. I saw two girls, one short and pixie-like, and the other taller and very pretty. They were obviously vampires. This had to be them. They saw me and half ran over to me.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," I said.

"What?" Asked the shorter one. "What are you talking about? Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain in the car," I urged, wishing they would hurry up.

"We're not getting in the car with you!" Exclaimed the other one, Mary, I think. "We don't even know who you are!"

"It's Bella. We don't have much time!" I shouted. Even as I was speaking, the shorter one, who I assumed was Alice, from Bella's descriptions put one of her hands on my shirt and hoisted me up in the air and against a tree. Wow, she was strong, even for a vampire.

"What have you done to her?" Alice shouted.

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense!" I choked out sarcastically. "I just kidnapped Bella, and then I come over here to tell you about it! No, I'm on your side." Alice seemed to see the logic in this, and let go of my shirt.

"Now do you want to save Bella or not? If you do, you have to come with me!" I shouted. They looked at each other and, simultaneously nodded their heads. They ran after me to my newest silver BMW, my own car that I had got just a month ago.

"We have to get the rest of your family," I explained. "If we don't have everyone, we'll have no hope. Victoria has 20 vampires at her command." Mary nodded.

I explained everything that had happened. Doubt was soon replaced by a fierce determination in Alice's eyes. As soon as I finished my story, we pulled up in front of the Cullens house. Alice and Mary ran inside to get the rest of the family; I decided to come inside just in case they needed some more persuasion.

"GuyswehavetogoBellaneedsourhelp!" Alice shouted. (_**Guys we have got to go, Bella needs our help)**_

I counted 6 Cullens sitting in the living room. They all looked up in shock.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Said a blond haired one. He looked like one of the oldest there, and like he was the father figure of the family.

"Bella is in trouble and we have to go try to save her," Alice replied more slowly.

"Why? Why should we help _her_? She's done nothing for us except tear our family apart!" A drop-dead gorgeous blonde spoke what I'm sure that they were all thinking.

Alice spoke at vampire speed, trying to tell everything that had happened. The father figure spoke up. "Alice, why didn't you tell us?"

"Bella didn't want me too," She replied. "She didn't want you guys to get hurt for knowing about it." All was quiet for a second, and then I turned around and saw a 7th Cullen leaning against the staircase. He didn't look as if he'd showered in a while and he looked lifeless. So lifeless that I found myself surprised that there was someone behind that face. When he spoke, I was surprised.

"Alice, is what you said true?" He asked, his voice coarse, as if he hadn't used it in a while. I would have bet anything that this was Edward.

She nodded, afraid to speak. Suddenly a spark of life arrived in his eyes and they shone.

"What are we waiting for? We have to go save Bella!" The big, burly one jumped up from the couch and ran out the door and into my BMW. Everyone else followed suit.

On the way there, I found myself being introduced to members of the Cullen family. They were really very nice once you get to know them. They all seemed focused on the task ahead, but Emmett kept making jokes to try and lighten the mood. I could tell that he really cared about Bella, but the jokes were just part of who he was.

Edward was sitting, not talking, and just staring out the window. I could tell that he was very worried; He kept glancing out the window as if trying to will the van to go faster. I sped up as much as I could whenever I saw him doing this. But he did have a goofy grin on his face at the same time, now that he finally knew the truth. That Bella did love him after all. Hopefully this story would have a happy ending, even though I never got my happy ending with Liz.

Finally I saw the old building. We rushed into the building and I saw Edward's face as he saw Bella again. It was full of love, but also very worried and I could see why. She seemed to have just woken up from passing out. She was trapped into a large cage that seemed vampire proof. As in even with vampire strength, no one could get out.

Bella's face was terrified. "Edward!" She shouted. And I understood. She didn't want Edward here because she was afraid that he would get hurt. But I don't think that she had anything to worry about. Victoria wanted Bella, not Edward.

Edward's face was pained as he looked at Bella chained up in the cage. He was about to say something, but Victoria spoke first.

"Ah, this makes things much easier, doesn't it?" I wonder what she meant by that.

"Oh, and look who has decided to betray us. Jeremy." She sneered. Now she spoke to her army of vampires. I couldn't see any of them, but there was no doubt in my mind that they were waiting somewhere, waiting to attack if she gave the word. "Now, my faithful army, let's see what happens if you try and betray me."

Somehow, deep inside me, I knew what was going to happen before it did. Maybe I had known it the whole time. I really had no desire to live anymore without Liz. Victoria pulled out one of her newest inventions, her vampire shooting gun. It was like a regular gun, but one that worked on vampires.

I did not try to run. This would all be worth it if I could get Bella out of here. Maybe Bella would get her Romeo back. Victoria aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet pierced through my skin, directly below my heart. I heard Bella cry out, "No! Jeremy!" I had never known what death had felt like before. I had wondered about it many times, usually when I was missing Liz. But it didn't hurt. Numbness was spreading through my body. And I closed my eyes.

Liz. A perfect picture appeared in my minds eye. Her perfection was almost too much to bear, knowing that I would never see her in person again. But this was odd. She was walking towards me, beckoning me.

And then I understood. She had come to fetch me. She had been waiting for me. And so, as my spirit drifted away from my body, I followed my angel, Liz into what lies ahead, to a new forever.

_**I feel so bad about killing Jeremy! But I guess he gets a happy ending with Liz, so it's okay. Was this chapter good? Or not? Review, please!**_

_**Jamie**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I was pretty busy and this chapter was very hard for me to write. I hate what I made Edward choose between, but, hey, what do you expect? It's Victoria. ARG! I really hate her. She really bothers me.**_

_**Btw, the reason Victoria and Vicki are working together is because Victoria has been, like stalking Bella and she saw what Bella and Edward did to Vicki, and she liked Vicki, so she asked her to help her defeat Bella and Edward. Vicki, naturally, said yes.**_

_**Also, really the only way to kill vampires is to tear them to shreds and burn the remains, but just go with it. In my fanfic, Victoria, because she has no life other then stalking Bella, has plenty of time to invent things. So, since it is like 90 years in the future, by then they discovered another way to kill vampires. **_

_**Also, if you pay close attention to this chapter and you paid attention to specifically another chapter previously, you would have an idea of what will happen in the next chapter.**_

_**Tell me if you guys want me to do another copy of this chapter in Edwards POV. That might be interesting. Tell me if you want that.**_

_**Not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own anything, you don't have to rub it in!**_

_**Previously; (JPOV)**_

_**The bullet pierced through my skin, directly below my heart. I heard Bella cry out, "No! Jeremy!" I had never known what death had felt like before. I had wondered about it many times, usually when I was missing Liz. But it didn't hurt. Numbness was spreading through my body. And I closed my eyes.**_

_**Liz. A perfect picture appeared in my minds eye. Her perfection was almost too much to bear, knowing that I would never see her in person again. But this was odd. She was walking towards me, beckoning me.**_

_**And then I understood. She had come to fetch me. She had been waiting for me. And so, as my spirit drifted away from my body, I followed my angel, Liz into what lies ahead, to a new forever.**_

_**BPOV**_

I watched in horror, trying to hold back my tears, as I watched the Cullens, save for Edward, being pushed into a cage identical to mine. My efforts had been futile.

5 minutes had passed since Jeremy had been shot with that gun. I still couldn't believe that he had tried to save me. After all, he was part of the enemy crowd. But he did try to save me. Now I wished he hadn't. Because of me, he was now dead. I just hoped that he was somewhere, with Liz. Now, because of me, the Cullens might die soon.

I had tried to get them to run, to leave me here, that I would be okay. But they had not listened to me. They could see through my lies. I had begged them to run, with no avail. They would not listen to me. Victoria told them to go into the vampire proof cage. And they listened to her; afraid if they didn't she would just hurt me more. They thought if they stayed they would have a better change of saving me. _Run; leave me here, save yourselves! _Thousands of clichés ran through my mind, but I did not dare to speak.

Edward's eyes were only for me, he stared at me while his family was being put in the large cages. I stared back at him, looking into his golden eyes and thought how much I wished he had not been here. So he would not suffer. Maybe it would have been better if he didn't know the truth. Because if I was threatened, there was no doubt in my mind he would try and save me.

But at least he would know the truth before I died. Yes, there was no doubt in my mind that I would die today. I just hoped that Edward and the Cullens would be able to get out. I realized that this was the only reunion that Edward and I would get and my eyes feasted on him, drawing in his absolute perfection.

Victoria cleared her throat. I tore my eyes away from Edward, and he did the same. He turned around and glared hatefully at Victoria. I suddenly realized that I still had my powers; I focused all of my energy on making Victoria fly across the room.

She must have realized what I was trying to do, and let out a mad cackle. "That won't work in here." What did she mean by that? Were we in some kind of power sucking room? I caught Edwards's confused expression and realized with a jolt that he couldn't read anyone's mind. It was a power sucking room!

"Now, we had had a different plan to torture you, Bella. But since your friend Jeremy decided to try and get the Cullens to save you, we have come up with a new plan." She finished.

This was it. The master plan, I thought. I reached up to clutch the necklace that Jake had given me all those years ago. I grabbed hold on it like it was a lifeline. I squeezed it really hard, wishing that it was Victoria's face. I looked up again and realized that Edward was the only one of the Cullens who wasn't trapped in the cage opposite me.

"Edward," She started, now turning away from me to face him. "This is up to you." She was giving Edward a choice? I wonder what she would make him choose between. "Who do you want to save? Do you want to save the rest of your family," She gestured towards the other cage, where the rest of the Cullens stood looking pretty scared. "Or do you want to save your beloved Bella?"

Edward stared at her in horror. A low roar overtook my hearing. It had to be in my imagination, didn't it? Was she really making Edward choose between saving me or his family? For once, the rest of the Cullens were silent. There were no jokes now. In fact, their faces all displayed different emotions. Emmett's was sullen, a huge contrast to the normal joking smile that was usually pasted onto his face. Mary, Chris, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Rose all had similar expressions.

After looking at them, I knew what I had to do. I had already caused enough discord in his family. This was all my fault anyway. If I had just stayed out of their lives, they wouldn't even have to be here now. Victoria looked on, her smile growing bigger and bigger, watching the unconscious play of emotions on all of our faces.

Before I could say that she should kill me, Edward spoke up. His tone was defiant. His eyes were determined. "Kill me instead." He spoke, staring straight at Victoria. For a second, Victoria's confident smile flickered, and then faltered.

Then it was back, even more so then before. "If you do not choose, then I will kill you. Along with all of the Cullens _and_ Bella." Now Edward had nothing to say. His eyes were desperately flickering between his family and me, unsure of which to choose.

I had to make this easier on him. "Edward," I called softly, knowing he would hear. He turned to face me. I beckoned for him to come closer.

As he strode towards me, I felt the ground rumble beneath me feet. I looked down, but saw nothing. It must have been my imagination. "Edward Cullen," I said fiercely, looking up into his golden eyes, when he got closer to my cage. "If you don't save your family, I seriously will murder you."

"But--"

I didn't let him finish that sentence. "But nothing. Edward, look at the numbers here. There is only one of me. There are eight of them. Do the math." I tried to be tough, to not show how scared I was. But I think he saw through me, probably from the tears beginning to materialize in my eyes. The rest of the Cullens, even though they could hear everything that I was saying, pretended not to and started up small conversations between themselves.

"Bella, we'll find a way out of this. Don't worry, I'll get us out--"

I cut him off again. Even I could tell he was grasping at straws. "Look Edward, _There is no way out. _You can't get us out of this one. Victoria won. Game over. We can't win. She has us cornered." His expression hardened, then softened when he saw that I was trying to hold back the tears from spilling over.

"Bella. We can get out of this. I'll tell you what we're going to do--"

"No Edward. _I'll _tell you what we're going to do." He didn't interrupt, just waited patiently. "You are going to let Victoria kill me." He opened his mouth to object, but I plowed ahead. "Listen. You are going to let her kill me. Then you are going to get on with your life. You are going to find someone who is so much more deserving of you then I am." The tears were falling fast and heavy now, but I didn't make a move to brush any of them away.

"You are going to love her, and forget all about me and live your life. But you will not die. You will not kill yourself. Do you hear me, Edward? _You will not die. _You will find someone else. And you will love her and spend the rest of forever with her." I swallowed, hard.

"Bella," He started, but I wouldn't let him talk. I already knew what he was going to say.

"No Edward. There is no other option. Everything that has happened tonight has been my fault, and I can't let anyone else die because of me, like Jeremy just did. For once in your life, stop being so stubborn and listen to me. For me."

I looked up again, and saw the love in his eyes. "No Bella, I won't let you do this." But even he could tell who was going to win this argument.

"Edward you have to. There is nothing else we can do." And finally he saw that I was right.

"Fine, Bella. But everything else that you said will not come true. I will be following after you as soon as I can. I am not going to fall in love with someone else, because I never could. You are the only one I will ever love."

"Edward, just promise me that you will try. Try to get on with your life. Forget about me. Please. It's all that I can ask of you now." He looked down, shielding his eyes from me.

"Okay Bella." He agreed. Looking up at me one more time. I reached my hands through the cold metal bars of the cage. He took them, and I felt a pang of sadness as I realized that this would be the last time I would ever touch Edward again.

"I love you Bella." He murmured.

"I love you too. Forever. Never forget that." I told him.

"Aww, this is so touching, but we need to get on with the show here!" Victoria cheered.

"Now, under each of these cages are ten hungry newborns. Edward, it's your call. Whoever's name you say next, I will press this button which will open up the floor, sending them into the room of vampires below."

Edward's face was torn. He glanced frantically between me and his family.

"I love you Bella. I am so sorry." He whispered. I looked up into his topaz eyes one last time. "Bella." He whispered, though everyone in the room could hear. I saw the Cullens faces, torn between wanting to save themselves but didn't want me to have to die to do that.

The floor in the cage suddenly pulled apart. "I love you, Edward," I said softly before falling into the darkness.

**Jamie **


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_**Hi, Jamie here! Now, READ THIS!!! Hopefully that would have gotten the attention of all the people who usually just skip these author notes because of my talking. It's NOT rambling, P! Anyway, the reason that I called you all over here is because Friday, February 1**__**st**__** is official **__**I Love Edward Cullen **__**day at our school. So if you want to support the man with the golden eyes, wear an Edward Cullen T-Shirt, or tape to your shirt, I love Edward or something. Just to show you're an Edward fan. We're counting on you guys, don't let us down! If you do it, tell me what outrageous thing you did on I Love Edward day. Or if you just wrote Edward on your shirt or something like that, tell me anyway. I want to hear. Whoever did the craziest thing, the next chapter is dedicated to you. So tell me in a review, a PM or by e-mailing me at hope you guys like this chapter, it took a while.**_

_**Also, Congrats to all who guessed what's going to happen. You get a big virtual cookie!**_

_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, don't I wish?**_

_**Previously;**_

_**Edward's face was torn. He glanced frantically between me and his family.**_

"_**I love you Bella. I am so sorry." He whispered. I looked up into his topaz eyes one last time. "Bella." He whispered, though everyone in the room could hear. I saw the Cullens faces, torn between wanting to save themselves but didn't want me to have to die to do that. **_

_**The floor in the cage suddenly pulled apart. "I love you, Edward," I said softly before falling into the darkness.**_

_**BPOV**_

I tried not to let out a scream as I fell through the darkness, but it was inevitable. A loud scream echoed around the space. I prepared myself to hit the hard floor below.

I forced myself to close my eyes and thought of his face. Edward's. I wanted my final moments to be with those who loved me, if not in body, then at least in spirit. I could see clearly his golden eyes, his perfect smile, and his bronze hair. Little bits of him, separate at first, then coming together to form the bigger picture.

Then I hit something. But it wasn't the hard, cold floor that I had been prepared to slam into. No, it was something else. Something cold and warm. _Too warm._

My eyes flew open as I stared up into the face that I thought I would never see again. The same russet colored skin, the same brown eyes, even the same hair color. But something was different. Was it the shape of the jaw? Something was different.

Jacob looked old, but now quite as old as I would have imagined him to be. Then, suddenly it dawned on me who this was.

I thought back to that day at my father's funeral, all those years ago.

_(Flashback) _

_He had looked behind the tree. "Bella?" He had asked, wonder in his voice. "But you're dead." Then a realization seemed to hit him. "You're a vampire?" Now it was my turn to gasp._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Well, I'm a werewolf." Jacob said simply. I just looked at him. "Here, you have to meet my son." He started to push me away from the trees. Then he seemed to realize I couldn't go out into the open. "Oh, right." He said. He went to get his son._

"_This is Kevin." He smiled. "Kevs, this is Bella. She was my friend a long time ago." Kevin seemed shy. He didn't look me in the eye as he muttered, "Hi." Then he went back to hiding behind his father's legs._

_(End flashback)_

_Kevin! _That's who it was. I could feel the wonder plain on my face as I gazed up at him.

"Kevin! Why are you here? How did you get here? How did you beat Victoria's army? When-" I asked hurriedly, as though someone would surely kill us if we didn't speak fast enough.

"Whoa, one question at a time!" Kevin exclaimed. He seemed to realize that I wasn't going to fall any longer and put me back on my feet. I swayed for a second, the after affects of my clumsy time as a human, and then steadied myself.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second. "Didn't you call?"

What is he talking about? Call?

_(Flashback)_

_Then I had to leave. I had to get back to Mary and Chris. I turned to leave. Jake pressed a necklace in the shape of a wolf into my hand. "If you ever need me, for anything, just squeeze this wolf tightly. I will be there." _

_I looked up at him, and knew that if I were human, I would have been crying. It was so sweet. But I wouldn't need him for anything. I was a vampire. A vampire who was strong and young and didn't need anyone help. But I knew I would keep the necklace anyway to remember him._

_(End flashback)_

I involuntarily reached up to touch the small wolf. It somehow felt more powerful then it had before. "Call you?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied. "Don't you remember what my dad had said? '_If you ever need me, for anything, just squeeze this wolf tightly. I will be there.'"_

"So why isn't Jacob here?" I challenged. Immediately I felt bad for bringing that up. Kevin's face fell the tiniest bit and his eyes lost some of the excitement that had bee there just previously. I wonder what had happened to him. I couldn't have expected him to be still alive. It had been ninety years, after all.

"Jacob, er, well, he actually hasn't been feeling too well," Kevin confessed, his eyes downcast. "Actually the pack has been wondering if you would stop in and see him. My mother just passed away last year, and ever since, his health has gone downhill. Will you go see him?"

"If we ever get out of this mess," I replied. This seemed to bring him back to the present, for the look of helplessness in his eyes turned to a look of determination.

"So, how did you get rid of the army?" I asked. There was no way that he alone could destroy countless vampires.

"I brought help," He said simply. I looked behind him for the first time and saw many familiar faces. Not of the original pack, but of their sons. They all had such striking resemblances to their fathers that I could tell exactly who each of their father was.

There was a Quil-looking type, one who looked just like Embry, and another one who was another Sam. They were all here. To help me.

The first smile I had had in a long time rose to my lips and I didn't cover it. Instead, I asked, "You guys ready to do this?"

And their answering smiles and nods actually made me believe that we could win this.

_**Sorry it was kind of short. Yay! The wolves saved Bella! In case you didn't realized, (Maybe it only made sense to me) The necklace kind of did something to let Jacob know Bella was in trouble, so he sent Kevin to try and save her.**_

_**Aww, I always knew I would never kill Edward or Bella! They're just too prefect together! Btw, who do you want to kill Victoria? I'll be having a vote, so let me know.**_

_**Jamie**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

_**Thanks for everyone who participated in I Love Edward day. I was really pleasantly surprised by the number of people who said they would do it. Thanks to everyone who participated. This chapter is dedicated to Emily, Tegan and everyone else who told me that they would participate in Edward day. Me and my friend made T-shirts and handed out papers that said I love Edward and handed them out to people. It was awesome! **_

_**Sorry if this chapter doesn't really make too much sense. I really had only planned up until last chapter, so I really have no idea what is going to happen this chapter. Should be interesting to find out!**_

_**So here's your Edward day present and you Superbowl present. GO GIANTS!!! **_

_**This chapter might not turn out like lots of you guys wanted it to be. I'm sorry, but I couldn't fit everything in that I wanted to. So, I am going to use the brilliant idea from Emily, or at least most of it. Thank you!**_

_**Also, because it took a while to get out, it's extra long just for you guys!**_

_**Not Stephenie Meyer, own nothing, haven't you all heard this before??**_

_**Previously;**_

"_**I brought help," He said simply. I looked behind him for the first time and saw many familiar faces. Not of the original pack, but of their sons. They all had such striking resemblances to their fathers that I could tell exactly who each of their father was.**_

_**There was a Quil-looking type, one who looked just like Embry, and another one who was another Sam. They were all here. To help me.**_

_**The first smile I had had in a long time rose to my lips and I didn't cover it. Instead, I asked, "You guys ready to do this?"**_

_**And their answering smiles and nods actually made me believe that we could win this.**_

_**BPOV**_

I took a deep breath. This was it. The moment, where Victoria would get what was coming to her. Well, if all things went according to plan. And, with this crazy plan that we had come up with, I wasn't feeling all too confident at this moment.

Kevin, sensing my anxiety, shot me a reassuring smile my way. At lest, I assumed that he was trying to. All the boys now resembled giant wolves. I had told them to change, because I knew that we definitely have no chance at all without them as wolves. Although they were strong humans, I knew that humans would stand no chance against these vampires.

We were standing outside of the door leading to the room in which the Cullens were now in, with Victoria. I wonder if she really will let them out? Or was it just a plan to get Edward to suffer, and then kill everyone else.

Edward. He thought I was dead right now. I would have to find him right away before he does something stupid because he wants to find me. That's just what I need right now.

I looked questionably at Kevin, asking with my eyes whether we should go in now. He nodded his big shaggy head and with his eyes, told me that we should go now, before it was too late. He was right, I said mentally to myself. His black eyes, how they reminded me of Jacob's.

I sighed, and looked straight ahead at the door. I took one last glance back towards the wolves, and then pushed open the door slowly. Once inside the room again, I shivered. Oh, how I hated this room. I stood right by the door, no wanting to venture any further then this.

The occupants of the room had not noticed me yet. I stood their, trying to take in the scene before me. The Cullens were all out of their cages now. Their faces were all determined, save for Edward's whose was just unbelieving and uncomprehending. I could understand what he was feeling. He had just seen me die, (Or so he thought.) He had seen it with his own eyes, but still couldn't believe it. It just hadn't sunk in yet. He couldn't—or wouldn't believe that I was really dead.

The newborns had apparently been all let out of the under-the-cage hiding spots, where they were going to kill whoever Edward had chosen to die. Since he had chosen for me to died, the newborns that had been in the area below where their cages were, were now out of their enclosed area and were in a line with Victoria at the head.

"Well, now that we have that brat out of the way," Victoria was saying. Almost all of the Cullens eyes flashed when Victoria called me that, except for Edward, who was not noticing anything at this point.

"I know that I promised that I would most definitely let you guys go after I had killed your little friend," Her smile grew. "Oops, I lied." Alice's eyes hardened and I could tell she was concentrating hard on trying to see the future, to see anything that would help them get out of this. But, even if Victoria's little friends power-blocking abilities weren't working, I knew Alice's physic abilities wouldn't work because for now, the werewolves would be involved.

"Get ready to die, Cullen family." I saw the Cullens get prepared to fight, Jasper pulling Alice behind him, and Chris doing the same for Mary. When Emmett tried to do so for Rose, she growled at him, and moved to stand side by side with him. Edward had moved to a sitting down position, and his head was in his hands. He was curled up into a ball. My heart ached as I saw that he was not even getting ready to fight, he would just take whatever was coming to him with no arguments.

"So, my faithful army," She faced away form the Cullens now and turned to face her army. I knew that I would have to act soon. I could feel that the moment was coming to reveal myself. "Get-"

I strode into the center of the room. "Do you really want to try that?"

A unison of gasps followed my statement. I looked up to see the Cullens staring at me, wonder in their eyes. "But Bella's dead," Emmett exclaimed, confusion distorting his features.

"No, BELLA'S ALIVE!!" Alice cheered, rushing to her feet and jumping up and down, clutching Jasper. While Alice and Emmett continued to have a fight about whether I was dead or alive, Emmett stupidly taking the side that I was dead, contrary to the evidence otherwise standing right in front of him, my eyes were only for Edward.

At the sound of my voice, Edward's head had flown up from its position on his hands. . An expression crossed his face that I did not recognize, it may have been shock, or love, or a strange combination of the two. Even in his present state, his beauty was breathtaking. His golden eyes feasted on my face, as I'm sure mine did too. I could now tell what the expression on his face was now, it was love. Complete and total love. As in, I'm never letting you out of my sight again love. "Bella," he whispered under his breath.

Someone, I guessed it was Mary whispered, "Emmett and Alice, would you two shut up! Can't you see they're having a moment?"

At that moment, Emmett must have decided that I wasn't a strange sort of mirage and that I was actually alive, he decided that he needed to come hug me. Everyone else seemed to follow his lead, but even as they took their first steps towards me, the newborns took a menacing step forward together. That sent everyone shrinking back to their original positions. But even the terrifying expressions on the army's faces couldn't stop Edward. He rushed towards me and suddenly I was back in his arms again, and for a moment, it seemed like this was the only right position in the world, and that everything was perfect. Of course, as Edward bent down to kiss me, my fantasy world shattered.

"Everyone stop," Victoria ordered. I looked behind Edward and saw Victoria for the first time since I had came into the room. Her expression showed nothing but loathing as she glared at me. I saw what the most menacing thing about her was. In her left hand, she held the very same gun that had killed Jeremy. Edward eyed it, and then stepped protectively in front of me.

"NO! You" Vicki screamed, pointing a finger at Vicki. "Told me the Bella girl would end up dead! So I could have the boy all to myself." Pressed up against me, Edward visibly shuddered. I didn't blame him. "You lied to me! And now I will get my revenge!" And with that, Vicki, driven mad by jealousy and anger, (Though I couldn't be sure that she had ever been sane in the first place,) decided that it was time to overthrow Victoria.

With a strangled screech, Vicki leaped up into the air and jumped on top of Victoria. Victoria responded with a yell, and the fight was on.

Wow. A fight between two madwomen. That's not something that you see every day. I got ready to spend a couple minutes watching Vicki and Victoria battle it out with each other with Edward, but the newborns had other plans.

One of the smallest ones ran up to the rest of the Cullens and attempted to bite Rosalie. She responded by jumping out of the way. Suddenly, a war broke out.

Newborns were everywhere, matching up with other vampires to fight to the death. Then suddenly the wolves were there too, I didn't know how they knew when to come in, but I was too grateful to say anything. Edward was trying to fight another newborn, so I rushed to his side and tried to help him.

Suddenly, everyone froze. I craned my neck to see why everyone had stopped fighting. Then I saw what happened. Vicki had the gun.

"Everyone freeze," Vicki ordered. Too late. We were all already too scared to move.

I knew that Vicki was too unpredictable, and with a temper too. Not a good combination when she was your archenemy holding a gun.

"Vicki," Edward spoke from next to me. "Put down the gun." His voice was velvet soft and I saw Vicki fighting the urge to do exactly what he said.

"No," she spat. "You never loved me. It was always her. Even though I was so much prettier and smarter and altogether better then her, you still chose her. And now, Edward Cullen, you will pay." I saw my chance, the only chance that I would receive to get this over with. Vicki's eyes were focused only on Edward. I slowly began inching away from Edward and around to the back of Vicki.

"You will pay for everything that you have done for me. You will feel the pain that I felt, only magnified by one hundred. First I will kill you so called _love, _Bella." Edward's fists were clenched together tight. "Then slowly, I will kill every member of your family. Then, I will marry you and spend forever with you. If you try to escape, I will kill you too. So watch as I slowly do away with your family." Her grin widened.

Victoria was on the floor, disbelief plain on her face. She had an empty look in her face, the look a madwoman gets when she realizes that her evil plot had failed. A look of desperation flashed across her face, and I knew that she knew that it was near the end for her.

"Now, I will start by killing Bella. And this time I will make sure that she is killed this time." And now she finally tore her eyes away from Edward and looked at the now empty space beside him. Panic flared in her eyes. "Where is she?" She screamed out franticly.

"Right here," I said, for I was now directly behind her. She spun around to face me and in one fluid motion, I pulled the gun out of her grasp.

"NO!" She screamed. But she could not say anything else because I had now pointed the gun directly at her. I looked behind her and saw the faces of the Cullens, blank with disbelief. And Edward's face, beaming with pride. He moved to a spot next to me.

"Be quiet," I ordered calmly. "And you," I gestured to Victoria. "Stand up." She stood and walked over to Vicki to stand next to her. It seemed like she was giving up, whereas Vicki was prepared to keep fighting to her death.

I took a deep breath. Now it was time for them to get what they deserved. I handed the gun to a grinning Edward, then ran up to Victoria and kicked her. Then I did the same to Vicki for good measure. "Ow!" Vicki screamed and Victoria began jumping up and down, clutching her hurt toe. (_**AN; I knew Vampires really wouldn't get hurt from this, but the mental image of Victoria jumping with a broken toe is pretty funny to me)**_

But neither of them made any move towards me, probably because Edward was still carrying the gun.

"Do either of you know what you did to me?" I shouted, my anger flaring. "I actually said no to him! Do you have any idea how hard it was to do that? Do either of you idiots have any idea how much pain you put me through? You don't even deserve to still be alive. Either of you!" I nearly shouted.

I held the gun out for Edward to give it to me. He passed it over to me. I held it in my hand, fingering gently. With my luck, it would probably go off and I would shoot myself by accident. "So now you guys will get what's coming to you."

I cocked the gun. But there was something that scared me about it. It was too powerful. I didn't deserve to have the power to end someone's life. "I can't do it, even though I should." As I said this, I knew that I had made the right choice. I really couldn't do this. I couldn't willingly kill someone. "Edward?" I asked.

He knew what was coming. "Of course," He replied to my unspoken question. He would kill them. I passed the gun over to him, but being the clumsy person that I was, accidentally let go of it before Edward's hand was there. It fell to the floor and a BANG went off, echoing around the room.

Someone fell to the floor, shot. The single bullet that had exploded from the end of the gun had hit someone. It was Victoria. I could hear her scream once more and then suddenly it was as if all the life was pulled from her. Victoria was dead.

Suddenly, there was a mad struggle for the gun. Edward and Vicki were both reaching for it. I couldn't tell who got it.

Suddenly, all the newborns who weren't dead yet all sprang in the air, reaching for the Cullens. But the werewolves were faster. I watched as all of the newborns were met in the air by a wolf, or two. Suddenly, they were all torn into shreds. Someone had started a fire, and all the parts of the newborns were thrown in, creating a sickening aroma that filled the air.

Edward and Vicki were still battling for the gun. Suddenly, as if by magic all the wolves left, not stopping to say goodbye except for Kevin, who let out a small noise, which I took too mean as, _come visit soon. _I nodded. Why were they all leaving.

Suddenly, the big door flew open. Vicki stopped moving towards the gun and instead stood shocked still. Edward took the chance and got the gun.

I didn't blame Vicki for being shocked. I was pretty shocked too, as I saw who was behind that door.

_**My longest chapter yet. I hope you guys liked it. I didn't really like how Victoria died, but Bella couldn't kill her and I didn't want Edward to. Please review! That took forever! REVIEW!!!**_

_**Jamie**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

_**Hi Again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! In case anyone didn't know, Breaking Dawn is coming out August 2**__**nd**__**. I'm sure everyone can't wait!**_

_**I really don't know what's gonna happen next at this point in the story, so don't blame me if it's completely bad. I had a good idea, but I think after I finish this story, I'm gonna use that idea for the next one.**_

_**Also, remember in this chapter that Bella never jumped, never got saved and therefore has never met the Volturi. **_

_**Sorry this chapter took a while. Teachers seem to think it's funny that they give so much homework when I have Basketball every night, leaving me no time to write for you guys.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer and her amazingly superior characters are all hers, I own nothing. The flashback in this chapter was copied directly from Stephenie Meyer's website, I don't own that either.**_

_**Previously;**_

_**Edward and Vicki were still battling for the gun. Suddenly, as if by magic all the wolves left, not stopping to say goodbye except for Kevin, who let out a small noise, which I took too mean as, come visit soon. I nodded. Why were they all leaving?**_

_**Suddenly, the big door flew open. Vicki stopped moving towards the gun and instead stood shocked still. Edward took the chance and got the gun. **_

_**I didn't blame Vicki for being shocked. I was pretty shocked too, as I saw who was behind that door. **_

_**BPOV**_

From behind the door, out stepped a small, angelic faced girl. She was followed by four figures, all dressed in black. They were definitely vampires, I could tell, but I had never seen them before. The small girl seemed to not be a threat, but by the way everyone regarded her, I could tell that there was something about her that was something more then what meets the eye.

"The Volturi," someone behind me breathed.

Who were they? I had never heard of them, not in all my years of existence. Except—that one time. Right before Edward had left all those years ago. What had he said?

_(Flashback) __**(Excerpt from New Moon, Belongs to Stephenie Meyer)**_

_I shook my head—as if I could shake away the bad memories—and tried to grasp what Edward meant, my stomach plunging uncomfortably. "Congeniality plans?" I repeated._

"_Well, I wasn't going to live without you," He rolled his eyes as if that fact was childishly obvious. "But I wasn't sure how to do it—I was sure that Emmett or Jasper would never help…so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."_

_I didn't want to believe he was serious, but his golden eyes were brooding, focused on something far away in the distance as he contemplated ways to end his own life. Abruptly, I was furious._

"_What is a Volturi?" I demanded._

"_The Volturi are a family," he explained, his eyes still remote. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his earlier years, in Italy, before he settled in America, do you remember the story?"_

"_Of course I remember."_

_(End flashback)_

So they were the Volturi. I didn't see any of the three original—the ones that Edward had shown me all those years ago in Carlisle's study. They must be somewhere else. But I could tell that this small one must be an important member of this Volturi, from the way everyone looked at her.

Everyone else seemed to know who they were, though.

"Well, what do we have here?" The short one asked. Her voice sounded like bells tinkling in the wind.

"Jane," Carlisle spoke. "What a…pleasure to see you here."

"What has happened here?" she spoke, looking at the remains of the fire in which the newborns had burned, and at Edward, who had stolen the gun that had been used on Vicki.

"Why have you come here?" Carlisle asked, speaking for all of us.

"We have heard that there have been many newborns in this area," She laughed. "But it seems as though you have taken care of that." Her gaze turned towards Vicki. "Well, mostly at least."

Vicki stiffened as she saw Jane glancing at her, her expression perfectly angelic. Some of the Cullens flinched as they realized what Jane was trying to do. But after a minute, Jane's face fell, and her expression hardened, as if trying to figure out why something wasn't working for her.

"It won't work here. The room is power-blocked," Edward explained. Jane's eyes narrowed and she took a step back, as if she was afraid to be in the same room without her powers. She suddenly seemed a lot less powerful then she had just moments before.

I clanked at Edward and caught his eye. _What does she mean? What is her power? _I tried to ask him through the confusion in my eyes. _Later, _he mouthed.

"Who were the leaders?" Jane asked.

Edward spoke up. "Victoria, a vampire who has held a grudge against Bella, and her," he said, pointing at Vicki.

Vicki shivered, but she could not take her eyes off Jane and the four other Volturi guards. I wonder if she knew what her fate would be then.

Jane nodded, her eyes focused on Vicki. "Felix, Demetri," She commanded, almost in a bored tone, but still a bit worried. I could tell that she felt defenseless without her power.

Two of the hooded figures, who I assumed were Felix and Demetri, strode casually towards Vicki. She backed up, fear brimming in her eyes. "Stay back," She commanded, trying to show she was strong. But her voice wavered and the guards knew that they would have no problem taking her away.

They picked her up, she was kicking and screaming, begging for Edward to come and save her. Edward looked on impassively, staring straight ahead, not seeing her.

"We will take care of her," Jane said menacingly. "That will be all. Thank you,"

Then, followed by the two Volturi guards, she turned around and strode away.

The silence was too big to be held in for a minute. It pounded against my ears, making an uncomfortable silence. Then, Edward dropped the gun and rushed over to me and held me close.

"_It's over,"_ He whispered. And it was. Victoria was gone, Vicki was with the Volturi, and things seemed perfect. And now I was back to where I thought I would never be again, back in Edward's arms.

_**Not the end! Don't worry! But I will be away, my February break is arriving soon, so I will be busy skiing in Switzerland! So I don't know when I will be able to update. But the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I will be to write while I'm on vacation, (Wink, Wink, nudge, nudge)**_

_**Also, sorry for the shortness. And the while it took for me to update. (Blame my teachers and coaches! And TV shows!) So click that pretty button and review!**_

_**Jamie**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Hi again! Sorry that I've been away for so long! Switzerland is awesome, and they have the best chocolate there! Also, I'm sorry about how horrible the last chapter was. It was literally the worst thing I have ever written, and I'm sorry about that. But enough with apologies! On with the story!**_

_**Also, what do you guys think about the Cullen casting, and all the people in Forks and etc.? Does anyone else think that the Rose casting is really bad? Or is that just me?**_

_**I also kinda changed the first chapter up a bit, just because it was really bad. Just thought I'd let you guys now. It's still pretty bad, though.**_

_**Because I made you guys wait so long, this chapter is longer then it's supposed to be. I also added something that wasn't even supposed to be in this story at all, which is gonna make the story longer! **_

_**Don't own anything! That honor is Stephenie's and hers alone!**_

_**Previously;**_

_**The silence was too big to be held in for a minute. It pounded against my ears, making an uncomfortable silence. Then, Edward dropped the gun and rushed over to me and held me close.**_

"_**It's over," He whispered. And it was. Victoria was gone, Vicki was with the Volturi, and things seemed perfect. And now I was back to where I thought I would never be again, back in Edward's arms.**_

_**BPOV**_

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens slowly try and walk away, each with their mates. Very subtly giving us some privacy, I assumed, just like that first day when I was still human. I saw them all run off at vampire speed, and I realized that we had no car because we had taken Jeremy's, and I'm sure none of them would like to drive in his car now.

I realized that I was almost to my breaking point and I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down. He was too good for me; I had known that already. He thought I didn't love him anymore, but he still tried to save me. Now it was probably too late, he wouldn't want to take me back now, I had put him through so much already. Why would he want to be with me now? I had almost killed his whole family. I had always known that I didn't deserve him; now this was the final proof.

If I were human, I would have been crying. I think that Edward realized this, because he was comforting me. Why was he doing that? It was all my fault anyway, and he knew that. He should hate me. "Shh, Bella, calm down. Everything's okay."

"No, it's not." I sniffed, and took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. "I almost killed you and your family. And now Jeremy's dead, and everything's my fault!" I pulled away from him and turned to face him.

"Bella, nothing is your fault! Don't worry; no one blames you for anything. It's not your fault! Where did you get that idea from, anyway?" He looked into my eyes, trying to pull out what I was thinking, since he couldn't read my mind.

I looked away. "What do you mean, it wasn't my fault? Of course it was! If I hadn't been here, Victoria wouldn't have come here and she wouldn't have almost killed everyone!"

Edward sighed, as if I was missing something. "Bella, are you forgetting that if it wasn't for me, Victoria wouldn't have even known you? Everything that has happened, it's all been my fault! If I had never tried to be so close to you, you would have never had to be put through any of this. It's all my fault, every part of it. It's my fault that James almost killed you. My fault that Victoria has been chasing you for 90 years, trying to kill you. It's my fault that I left you alone this whole time, while a deranged vampire was stalking you. It's my fault that you've been changed…into one of us. Everything that happened…it was my fault."

His words had been rushed until the end, where his voice suddenly trailed off. I could see a disbelieving look cross his face. And I could tell that he had not realized how true his words were until he spoke them.

He rushed outside to the forest, and sat down with his back against a tree trunk. "It's my fault. It's my fault," He kept repeating over and over again under his breath. His eyes were dead, like he couldn't believe that it was his fault that everything had happened to me.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Edward!" I walked over and shook him, hard enough to make him stand up, facing me. "None of this is your fault! You can't just go blaming yourself for everything that happens to me. Nothing is your fault!" He looked at me; his beautiful eyes open wide with shock like he was surprised to find in my eyes that I wasn't lying. "It's all my fault! The only thing that you did…" I made my voice soften, causing to look up at me; as before his eyes were on the ground, studying the grass. "Was you fell in love."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile that I loved. "Well, you have that part right." I smiled back at him. "I know this was my fault, Bella." My smile turned to a frown. "But I'm not going to do that again," He explained, talking about that minor breakdown he had just had.

"I'm never going to be able to make up for all of this, but I'll never stop trying anyway." **(Copied from either NM or EC, not sure which) **He smiled, as if knowing what he was going to do.

"Okay. But will you forgive me?" I asked, glad that he wasn't going to beat himself up anymore.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For not telling you. And for leaving." I explained.

"I know it wasn't your choice, Bella. Alice explained everything."

"But still. I left you." I was ashamed to admit it, so I couldn't meet his eyes.

"But you didn't want to, right?" He asked. I nodded. "And you do still love me, right?"

I nodded again. "Just checking," He grinned really wide and I knew that he had forced himself to believe that foolish lie for so long, that he loved to hear the truth now. His smile was so wide and glorious and…perfect that I could not look away and instead responded with a huge smile of my own.

"Then there is something that I want to do…again. I had a feeling I might need this."

Still with that huge smile on his face, he got down on one knee.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I'm becoming really slow with the updates. Between school, basketball, bat mitzvahs…I'm pretty busy. I've had 6 basketball games in 5 days! But anyway, sorry about that. And this chapter's gonna be a short one, sorry.**_

_**Also, sorry if when Edward proposes, it doesn't turn out as good as some of you wanted it.**_

_**I don't own anything; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, lucky person.**_

_**Previously;**_

"_**But still. I left you." I was ashamed to admit it, so I couldn't meet his eyes.**_

"_**But you didn't want to, right?" He asked. I nodded. "And you do still love me, right?"**_

_**I nodded again. "Just checking," He grinned really wide and I knew that he had forced himself to believe that foolish lie for so long, that he loved to hear the truth now. His smile was so wide and glorious and…perfect that I could not look away and instead responded with a huge smile of my own.**_

"_**Then there is something that I want to do…again. I had a feeling I might need this."**_

_**Still with that huge smile on his face, he got down on one knee.**_

BPOV

I gasped. Was Edward about to do what I think he was going to do? He couldn't—could he?

"Isabella," He spoke, and he looked up at me from his crouched position on the floor in front of me. He looked up at me, and his eyes were more beautiful then I had ever seen them before.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful, the most caring, the most amazing woman that I've ever met. I am the luckiest man in the world to have found you." He looked down at the ground for a minute, trying to compose himself. I could tell that if he were human, he would have been crying. But still, he pressed on, trying to get it all out before the emotion became too much for him to handle.

"When I left, and then, when you left, I felt that the world was over. That the sky had fallen, that there would be no tomorrow. I can't tell you the amount of times I thought about going to Italy and just ending everything." I cringed, horrified at the thought.

I sniffed, for once glad that I was not human anymore. I knew that if I was, I would not be able to control the sobs that would have been pouring down my cheeks. "So Bella," he continued. "I've realized that I can't live without you—and I won't."

I could feel the moment approaching, and I knew that I would have to make a decision soon.

"Oh my god," I breathed, for Edward had just done something that I never thought I would live to see him do. He put his hand into the pocket of the jeans that he had worn. Ruffed and scratched as the jeans were, I had never been happier when I saw what he carried in his hand as he pulled his hand out of his pocket.

The small, black velvet box nestled in his hand as I stared at it. He snapped it open and I could see a beautiful ring in between the small crack that was designed to hold it. It was beautiful; the band was a pure silver color that reflected off Edward's skin as he held it up in the sunlight. A row of diamonds lined the face of the ring, staring back at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"So," He spoke, breaking off my eyes from the ring and I looked up to find myself immersed in his golden eyes instead. "Bella. I love you. I do now, and I will forever and always. Will you marry me?"

So, looking up into his golden eyes, I wanted so much to say yes. To say yes, and to forget everything else for a minute. But that wouldn't help anything.

I couldn't do this to Edward. I had always known that he was too good for me. It wouldn't be fair to him to say yes, just for my sake. I had to free him of any debt that he felt that he owed me. I couldn't continue to torture him like this. It wasn't his fault--even though I'm sure that he thought it was, that's why he was doing this—that I was changed into a vampire.

I could tell that he was only asking me to do this because he felt that he owed me that much, to damn me to this existence forever. I couldn't do that—I had to set him free.

I opened my mouth to tell him so, but his voice interrupted me. "Bella?" He asked, his expression only showing love for me, and concern. I realized that I hadn't spoken, or moved, for that matter in some time, that was probably why he was worried.

But in that moment, when he spoke my name, everything suddenly became crystal clear, like I was looking through a window at someone else, and someone had just lifted the dust off of the glass so I could see properly.

Everything was finally laid out for me—just by the sound of his voice. All the pieces of this not-so-complicated-after-all puzzle were laid out in front of me, in black and white. Now I just had to piece together the puzzle pieces.

In a rush of something that could only be called destiny, I could suddenly see everything, and I could see the way things are supposed to go. I could see Edward's face, not looking at me like some charity case, not looking like someone who he would hate to have around forever, as an immortal annoyance.

No, Edward was looking at me like he loved me. There was worry, and concern for my lack of speaking thrown in there too, but the one element in his eyes that overshadowed the rest was that he loved me. And that was it. Was it really that simple? Could someone as perfect and brilliant and caring as him ever love someone as unremarkable and imperfect as me?

I loved him. And he loved me.

Was life, was love really that simple? Maybe it was, maybe life _was_ that simple.

Well, if it was, there was only one way to find out. And we would find out—_together._

"Bella?" He asked again, the concern for me overpowering all other things in his eyes right now. But there was also something else thrown in there too. Disappointment—that was what it was. He was getting prepared to be rejected.

"Yes," I whispered, very softly, but I was sure he could hear me. Just one word, but it would bind us together for all of eternity. He blinked.

"What?" He asked, hardly daring to believe what I was telling him.

"Yes," I whispered again, for his benefit, but for mine as well. "Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes." I said, my voice getting stronger with each yes.

"Yes? Did you just say yes?" Edward jumped up and had both hands on my shoulders, one on each side.

"Yes," I replied, reaching out to wipe away the imaginary tears that I was sure were rolling down my face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll never be surer of anything in my entire life, no matter how long I live."

Then, his mouth was on mine, and as we kissed, he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Forever?" He asked me, his voice trembling with suppressed emotion. A wide grin spread across his face, as if he couldn't believe what I had just told him. I couldn't believe it either.

"Forever," I confirmed, and we walked away from the clearing, hand in hand, to tell the rest of the family.

_**Did you guys think that was good or bad?? Review and let me know!!!**_

Jamie


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Thanks for reviewing last chapter! That was one of my favorites, I think.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to 'P' who might have a Twilight-themed Bat Mitzvah! Whoo-hoo! Love ya, P!**_

_**Don't own anything, I wish!**_

_**Previously;**_

"_**Yes," I replied, reaching out to wipe away the imaginary tears that I was sure were rolling down my face.**_

"_**Are you sure?" He asked.**_

"_**I'll never be surer of anything in my entire life, no matter how long I live."**_

_**Then, his mouth was on mine, and as we kissed, he slipped the ring onto my finger. **_

"_**Forever?" He asked me, his voice trembling with suppressed emotion. A wide grin spread across his face, as if he couldn't believe what I had just told him. I couldn't believe it either.**_

"_**Forever," I confirmed, and we walked away from the clearing, hand in hand, to tell the rest of the family.**_

_**BPOV**_

Edward rubbed comforting circles on the palm of my left hand as he drove, but they didn't seem to help my anxiety. I couldn't believe that this was happening—that I was finally going to see Jacob Black again.

I was excited to see my old friend again; but at the same time a little scared. I hadn't seen him in over 30 years, so of course I was excited. But it was also very scary. First of all, I didn't want to see Jake like this. I still remembered what Kevin had told me.

_(Flashback)_

"_Yeah," he replied. "Don't you remember what my dad had said? '__If you ever need me, for anything, just squeeze this wolf tightly. I will be there.'"_

"_So why isn't Jacob here?" I challenged. Immediately I felt bad for bringing that up. Kevin's face fell the tiniest bit and his eyes lost some of the excitement that had bee there just previously. I wonder what had happened to him. I couldn't have expected him to be still alive. It had been ninety years, after all._

"_Jacob, er, well, he actually hasn't been feeling too well," Kevin confessed, his eyes downcast. "Actually the pack has been wondering if you would stop in and see him. My mother just passed away last year, and ever since, his health has gone downhill. Will you go see him?"_

"_If we ever get out of this mess," I replied. This seemed to bring him back to the present, for the look of helplessness in his eyes turned to a look of determination._

_(End Flashback)_

Kevin hadn't said exactly how bad Jacob was, but the look on his face when he told me the news told me that the news couldn't be good. I wasn't exactly excited to see Jake in that state, but I knew that it had to be done.

I wasn't excited for another reason as well. Even though I knew it would have to happen someday, it was different when you actually had to experience it. I had known all my life that being changed into a vampire would have some consequences. But I hadn't thought about it too much in the last few weeks. But now I truly realized what I was missing. 

I had known that it had to happen sometime, but I realized now that Jacob was really my last remaining thread to my human life. And when he was gone…I didn't want to think about how much I would miss him.

"We're here." Edward said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked around, but did not see the familiar house of Jacob Black.

"We are?" I asked, puzzled.

"I can't go any farther," he reminded me. "Treaty, love." 

Comprehension dawned on me, and I ducked my head, a sign that I had recently picked up that was the equivalent of my blushing had I been human. "Right."

"So why can I go see Jake?" I wondered out loud.

He frowned. "Well, Kevin invited you to go visit Jacob right?" I nodded. "So he knew that Jacob was on the Quileutes land, right?" I nodded again. "So therefore he invited you onto their land." He confirmed.

"Also, technically you're not a Cullen…yet." He grinned. "So, technically, the treaty does not apply to you. Yet." An involuntary smile spread across my face as I though about being his wife.

I hopped out of the old Volvo and spun around to face him. "See you later?"

He flashed me his crooked smile. "I'll be waiting." His eyes did that unfair dazzling thing which, I was pleased to know, seemed to have the same effects that it had over me then it did when I was human.

I paused, momentarily stunned and his grin got even wider. With much effort I pulled myself away from his gaze and turned to walk away. He chuckled lightly under his breath.

I ignored him and slowly walked away. As I walked, I looked around at the passing trees. It had been 90 years, but I could still identify some of the familiar trees that I passed. I suddenly felt a strange aching in the bottom of my soul for this place; where time had stood still and everything was the same as it had always been. There was no techno here. There was only the sweet but familiar scent of La Push, and for some strange reason it felt like…home.

I shook my head, trying to clear out the longing and confusion. I had to shake this feeling that I somehow belonged here. I knew it was just seeing this place again—I realized how much I missed it. I missed it all, the comfortable, familiar sounds, the feeling of family that I had had for the few short months that I had spent here.

I shook myself again. I could not stay here long anyway; I had to just see Jake and leave. That was all that I would allow myself to do.

I finally reached Jake's house. The shutters were drawn, but I could detect movement inside with my enhanced hearing.

I took a not-needed breath and walked up the path to the driveway. I rang the doorbell. There was no reply. After a couple seconds of waiting, I rang again. I began to panic. What if no one was home? What if I never got to see Jacob again? What if I had to turn around right now? This was probably my only chance to see Jacob. He was old, and probably wouldn't be around much longer. If I wanted to see him, I had to see him _now._

My agitation caused me to ring the door bell repetitively, pressing down on the round button again and again, probably more so then it was polite to. After a couple (hundred) rings, my finger was growing tired, even with my extra-vampire strength.

I sat dejectedly on the top stair of the walkway, holding my head in my hands. Was it so hard to see Jake one more time? Was that such a crime? Suddenly I heard the sound of a hand turning the doorknob. 

I automatically turned around to face the door. Kevin stood there, talking at a very high speed.

"Didja really have to ring the--" He started angrily. Then he saw who it was, and his expression changed. First it was a look of embarrassment, probably for yelling at an almost complete stranger. Then it changed to shock.

"I—I didn't think you'd come," He stuttered.

"Of course I came." My tone changed to more of a whisper. "How is he doing?"

Kevin grimaced, the pain in his eyes becoming more evident. "Not too good. But—I think he wanted to see you."

"Can I go up?" It wasn't meant to be a question, and I think Kevin knew that. I was going up with or without his permission.

He nodded, but then said "But don't be too surprised if," he took a deep breath, his voice breaking. "Just don't be surprised if he doesn't look the same as you remember him." I grimaced.

I slowly walked to Jake's door and took a deep breath. Then I stepped inside his old room.

The first thing that I noticed that it wasn't_ his_ room anymore. Someone else had obviously lived here and had gotten around to changing it drastically. What had before been an obviously _boyish_ room was now actually quite homey. His imprint, who I assumed had redecorated the room, had good taste.

The bed had changed too. But all this wasn't what had most dramatically changed. No, that was Jacob.

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. This chapter had originally been longer, but I haven't updated in a while, so I thought you guys might want this. Only one or two more chapters left! Happy St. Patrick's day everyone and Happy birthday(In three days) To me! **_

_**Review!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

_**READ THIS!!**_

_**I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! I've been so busy with soccer and softball and track and school and my birthday and everything. Please forgive me!!**_

_**Anyway, I wrote a quick one-shot, **__**You're Still the One **__**that you can find on my page. Please try it and review it!!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Turnip, Sally/Antonio, Raccoon and Ricky/Richard. They got me Bella's Bracelet for my birthday! I love you guys sooo much.**_

_**Also, this is officially the LAST chapter. There will be an epilogue, but I'm predicting it will be hard to write, and might take a while to get out. Don't hate me!!**_

_**Also in I realize that a werewolf wouldn't really have lived this short, but isn't it something like he got to choose when he would start aging?? So with his imprint, he decided to age with her. Also, I'm not sure if it's good, it was really hard to write. So I'm trying to make it extra long for you guys, so please review! Also, Kevin might seem a little young in this, but he's really 17ish. He sometimes seems younger because he has no mother.**_

_**By the way, I listened to When I look to the Sky, by Train. It sorta fits, it you wanna listen to it.**_

_**Not Stephenie Meyer, she owns everything Twilight. I own nothing.**_

_**Previously;**_

_**I slowly walked to Jake's door and took a deep breath. Then I stepped inside his old room.**_

_**The first thing that I noticed that it wasn't his room anymore. Someone else had obviously lived here and had gotten around to changing it drastically. What had before been an obviously boyish room was now actually quite homey. His imprint, who I assumed had redecorated the room, had good taste.**_

_**The bed had changed too. But all this wasn't what had most dramatically changed. No, that was Jacob.**_

_**BPOV**_

He was sitting on the bed, facing me. Surprise was evident in his eyes; obviously Kevin had not warned him that I might have been coming. His eyes were faded a bit, like they had been around for far too long and had seen too many things, but they still held that spark that had been there since I met him.

His body had changed, but it definitely didn't look as old as I thought that it would be. I guess something in the werewolf gene stopped him from looking that old. He definitely wasn't as fit as he had been when he was sixteen, but for someone who was older than 100, he definitely wasn't looking too bad. His face was a different story. Although he didn't have too many wrinkles, he looked _old. _

It wasn't his physical appearance; it was the way the lines on his face lined up perfectly with each other. It was the far away, wistful look in his eyes as he thought back to unforgotten memories of the past. He looked like someone who really wanted a way out. He looked like someone who had seen too much in life an wanted it to end, already.

The sight of him looking so old seemed to soften my heart. Even though he was not looking much older, I could still see the echoes of his past in every line on his lined face. And when he smiled, ecstatic to see me, his smile mirrored the younger Jacob's one and for just one quick second, I actually saw the old Jacob, my best friend, sitting in front of me. But then the vision flashed away as quickly as it had come and the aged Jacob was in front of me again.

"Hey Jake," I whispered, afraid if I spoke any louder my voice would crack.

"How are you, Bella?" He spoke, just as softly as I had, but for a different reason. I feared that that was the loudest that he could talk.

"I've been okay. How have you been?" This was clearly the more important question, and he knew it. He looked down at his bedspread, never looking up. He took his time answering.

"I'm good. Everything's good." But I could see right through his lie. His eyes stayed on the bedspread, never coming up to meet mine, and his voice wavered the slightest bit. He had forgotten how well I knew him, I was sure that anyone else would not have been able to tell.

"Jake. It's me," I spoke seriously, the casual tone gone from it. I walked over to his bedside and sat on the edge, making sure not to rock the bed.

He looked up into my eyes and sighed. I could tell he wasn't going to try and lie anymore. "I just miss her so much."

I sighed, never breaking his gaze. I touched his arm. He flinched, either from the cold or because it was so long since someone had touched him, I couldn't tell.

"Jake. What happened between us? I never even knew her name. Why didn't you try and keep up with me? You know, writing to me and stuff? I don't know anything about your life. What happened between you guys?"

Anger rushed through me. I couldn't believe that we had once been best friends, and I didn't even know the name of his wife. I somehow felt this irrational feeling that I should have known everything about him.

He stared at me incredulously, his gaze hardening. "Well, Bells, you made it pretty hard to keep in touch." That was a good point. I looked down in embarrassment.

"And her name was Michelle." He said, choking on the name. I remembered what Edward had said once, _**(This is really from Eclipse so he wouldn't have said it, but just go with it. Also, I can't find the specific quote, but here's the gist of what I remember.)**_ _This imprinting compulsion is one of the strangest I've ever seen. It's very nearly as strong as the way I feel about you. _I remembered how it felt when Edward had left, I still remembered the hole. And I knew that Edward was still _alive. _I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would have been like if I knew that he was _dead. _I shivered involuntarily at the thought.

My anger towards not knowing her name evaporated as I saw the empty look in Jacob's eyes. He blinked, three times and fast, as though trying to stop the tears from coming out.

He saw me watching and he said, "I'm sorry. I just miss her so much." He struggled to get himself under control as I looked at the lone picture on his dresser.

It was a family picture of the three of them. A small Kevin who looked to be about 6 was laughing hysterically, his mouth open, sitting on a checkered picnic blanket. Jacob was there as well, and he looked not at the camera, but at Michelle. The camera's angle captured the look of love and devotion on his face as he stared at her.

Michelle was very pretty, with brown skin a shade lighter then Jacob's. She had full lips that curved into a perfect double curve and striking brown eyes with exceptionally long lashes. She was staring, not at Jacob, but at Kevin, a look of wonder on her face. Wonder, mixed with love and something else I couldn't identify. Was it wistfulness, wanting to be that young and carefree again? Or was it something I could never, would never be able to identify, as I would never have a child of me own.

"You must have loved her a lot," I said quietly, thinking out loud.

For a minute, silence filled the room. "Yeah, I did." Jacob said. "I really did."

I threw my arms around his frail body and hugged him for a minute. After all this time, I somehow still felt in tune with him, like we were really on the same page. I could tell that this Michelle had been someone special. I could somehow see it in her face, although I had seen only one picture of her.

We sat in silence for a minute, me looking at the picture, and Jacob seemed to be thinking.

"It's all my fault." Jacob said abruptly.

"What?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"That Michelle died. It's my fault."

"What? No it isn't, Jake. I-"

"You don't even know what happened, Bella!" His voice rose in anger, mixing with the coarseness of his voice, making it sound strange. It sounded like he hadn't used his voice in a long time.

"Yeah, but Jake-" He cut me off again.

"Bella! Will you shut up and listen?" In spite of the situation, I felt myself holding back a smile. Now that sounded like the old Jake.

After he saw that I wasn't going to start talking again, he continued. "We got into a big fight." He paused, as though he was waiting for me to interrupt. When I didn't he continued talking, getting louder and louder as he spoke faster.

"We got into this big fight and it was basically about nothing. It wasn't a big deal or anything! She wanted to take Kevin to see her Mom and Dad. I just told her that she couldn't go, 'cuz I wasn't sure if those two bloodsuckers that had changed you were still there or not." I cringed at the memory. I could still remember Laurent and Victoria, their faces alive with malice creeping towards me, Victoria finally smiling once she thought I was done for.

"But she kept arguing. I guess she really wanted to go see her parents." Jacobs's eyes were far away now, looking deep into the past to things that I could not see. "I told her. I begged her to wait just a little while, until I could go with her. I couldn't go then, I had too many responsibilities with the pack."

"She didn't seem to realize how dangerous those two vampires were. She had never seen them in action, so she didn't fully understand what would really happen if they found her. She thought that I was just telling her she couldn't go to prove my power over her, me being a werewolf. Finally, it got to be too much for her." He looked back down at the blanket, trying to compose himself. His voice was beginning to crack.

"She left. While I was out doing things for the pack. She left, and she took little Kevin with her. I didn't—I couldn't have realized it yet!" His voice seemed to rise in pitch as he tried to convince me. But who was he trying to convince? Me or himself? "By the time I got back home it was too late. I ran out of the house at wolf speed.' He closed his eyes, and I knew he was remembering the scene as if it had happened yesterday. I could see it clearly as well, "By the time I got back home it was too late. I ran out of the house at wolf speed.' He closed his eyes, and I knew he was remembering the scene as if it had happened yesterday. I could see it clearly as well, wolf-Jacob, running, desperately trying to save the things dearest to him.

"I followed the scent but by the time I got there," He shook his head, tears pouring down his face; unable to hold them back anymore. I grabbed him arm, holding it tightly to let him know that I was here for him. "She was gone," His voice cracked, his words barely coherent under the rushing tears.

"If only I'd run a little faster, I could have gotten there in time. I could have saved her." He bit his lip, trying in vain to slow the tears. "But instead," his voice changed, turning bitter and there was hatred seeping into his words. "They bit her. And killed her."

"I was able to kill the boy bloodsucker, but the girl got away. I managed to save Kevin, but now Michelle's gone forever."

"Why didn't I take some time away from the pack, Bella? I could have gone to see her parents with her. It's all my fault. I killed Michelle." His entire gigantic body shook with the force of his tears.

And suddenly I knew that Jacob was wrong. He didn't kill Michelle. I did, if I wasn't even here, if I had never come to Forks, Laurent and Victoria would never have been here either. And Michelle would never have died. "I'm so sorry Jacob." I whispered, his pain becoming mine again.

His voice changed. His sobs stopped. His voice, which had been sad and remorseful, had changed to wistful. I looked up into his eyes, but they weren't focused on me, they were looking at something far away, something I couldn't and would never be able to see.

"Sometimes I think I should just end it all." He spoke, his lips curving upward into a smile. "So I can just see her again. Apologize to her. Talk to her. See her."

I shook him, angry at him for even considering that possibility. "No! You can't Jake!" I yelled, shaking his frail shoulders hard.

He looked surprised, as though he wasn't expecting that outburst. "You can't give up! Jake, Michelle's still with you. I'm sure that she forgives you. But you can't give up!"

He looked at me. "And why not?" He said softly.

My gaze shifted to the picture on the dresser. "Look at him."

He didn't look. "Look at Kevin," I encouraged. Sighing, he shifted slightly so that he could see the picture.

"So?"

"So?" I exploded. "He needs you, Jake. Have you even talked to him lately?" His guilty expression was the only answer that I needed.

"Every time I talk to him, he seems terrified." I said softly.

"He's scared, scared that you'll leave him. Do you see that boy in the picture?" I pointed again.

He nodded.

"He's the same boy, Jake, only a little older. He has no one. You're the only one that he has left. He hasn't imprinted on anyone, he has no one except the pack, who all have their own families to be with. He needs you, Jake."

He sighed. "I know."

"Promise me you'll fight.'

"Fight?"

"Fight to stay alive," I replied.

He sighed, staring back at me. "I'll fight."

"I just miss her so much," He admitted.

"I know, Jake." I tried to comfort him, rubbing comforting circles into his hand. "I know."

There was no more talking for a while, we both sat in silence. I lay down against him and I could hear his heartbeat, slow and even, steady and soft.

Soon he was snoring. That's my cue, I thought to myself. I hopped off of his bed, taking one last glance at Jake and at the picture. "Love you, Jake." I said so softly that he didn't have a hope of hearing.

His snores stuttered. "Love you, Bells." He said, exhaustion mumbling the words. I smiled, and exited the room. I walked back to the living room, where Kevin was waiting.

He was sitting on the old sofa, head in his hands. When I entered, he jumped to his feet. "How is he?" He asked.

"He's sleeping," I assured him.

He sighed in relief, and I could tell how much he relied on Jacob then. "Will you come back next week?" He asked.

I nodded. But—"Why?" I asked.

"He hasn't talked in a long time," he confessed. "I could hear the mumbled sounds of talking coming from in there. I missed him talking. If you come again, He'll talk some more."

I agreed, and we said out goodbyes. I rushed back outside, walking slowly back to the boundary lines.

I thought about all of the people who had died. Michelle. Jeremy. Victoria. Vicki. Charlie. Billy. Renee. Phil. Laurent. Some of them were good, others bad.

But then I thought about all the people who were still alive. And I smiled, because I knew that everything was going to be okay.

_**THE END!!**_

_**Sorry for the bad ending. Review! I tried to make it extra long, and the more reviews I get the better the epilogue will be!! Also please review my oneshot!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read the whole story and reviewed. I love you all so much!!**_


End file.
